Am Ende der Welt
by CassandrAki
Summary: Meine deutsche Version von "When the world ends", die ich zuerst geschrieben habe. In der englischen habe ich dann einiges geändert. Leider können ein paar deutsche Umlaute nicht angezeigt werden... Ich hoffe, das macht euch nichts aus.
1. Chapter 1

"We're in too deep And I don't wanna die We're in too deep Far too deep to say goodbye..."  
>-Xavier Naidoo<p>Prolog<p>

"Sind wir tot?"

Die Kabel und Versorgungsschl uche der Maschinen legten Neos leblosen K rper behutsam auf den Boden. Im Kampf zwischen ihm und dem Agenten hat keiner von beiden gesiegt, und doch war Neos Mission erfolgreich. Ohne Smith h tte Neo nie ein Argument in der Hand gehabt, um mit den Maschinen um Zion verhandeln zu k nnen. Und als er sich von seinem Feind absorbieren lie , hatte der keinen Grund mehr, zu k mpfen. Keinen Grund mehr, weiter zu existieren. Ein Weg wurde ge ffnet, f r etwas v llig neues. Frieden zwischen Menschen und Maschinen.

Das Orakel l chelte. "Was f r ein Mensch war Neo?", fragte das kleine indische M dchen, Sita, neugierig. "Das ist nicht wichtig.", antwortete das Orakel gutm tig. "Wichtig ist, wer er JETZT ist."

In einem glei end hellen Raum fand sich Trinity in der Luft schwebend wieder und wusste nicht, ob sie sich in einem Ladeprogramm befand oder wirklich gestorben war. Aber als sie Neo erblickte, wusste sie, sie war tot. "Jetzt haben wir es beide geschafft, Trin." Er und Trinity umarmten einander. "Ich wusste, ich w rde bald bei dir sein, als ich mich von dir verabschiedete. Du hattest alles getan, was du konntest. Ich wusste, nun war ich an der Reihe... Doch deine Liebe war die ganze Zeit bei mir."

Trinity l chelte und sah Neo tief in die Augen. Hier, fernab von Zeit und Raum waren ihre K rper unversehrt. Doch Neo sp rte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.  
>"Neo, komm zur ck!", h rte er Morpheus' mit fester Stimme sprechen. Neo schaute hinab und entdeckte unter sich seinen K rper auf einer Bahre in der Medizinstation, an Ger te angeschlossen, und rzte, die um ihn herumwirbelten. "Er wacht auf, wir haben ihn gleich!"<p>

"Nein", fl sterte Neo und schaute Trinity an. "Ich will nicht zur ck. Ich will mit dir hier sein..."  
>"Geh", sagte Trinity. "Du musst. Wir werden uns wiedersehen."<br>Und noch in ihr l chelndes Gesicht blickend sp rte Neo, wie er zur ck zur Erde gezogen wurde, seine Hand reichte aus nach Trinty, die ihn zuversichtlich anschaute, seine Hand ein letztes mal ber hrend schlie lich loslies und ber ihm zur ckblieb, bis sie aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwand. "Neeeeiiiiiiiin!", schrie Neo... und wachte auf.

Kapitel Eins: Ein neues Leben

Neo schrak wie aus einem Alptraum hoch. Er schlug wild um sich, und ertastete nach einer Weile sprachlos die Sonden an seinem Kopf. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm klar, dass er am Leben war.  
>Morpheus stand neben ihm und nahm sein Gesicht die H nde.<br>"Neo. Neo!", versuchte er ihn in diese Welt zur ckzuholen.  
>Ein L cheln formte sich auf dem Gesicht des kr ftigen dunklen Mannes.<br>"Wei t du wer ich bin?"  
>"Morpheus? Was zur H lle... Mein Sch del brummt wie nach einer Woche ohne Schlaf! Was..."<br>"Du bist in Zion. Wir haben 4 Monate lang darum gek mpft, dass du aus dem Koma aufwachst. Die Maschinen haben dich hierher gebracht. Der Krieg ist vorbei! Und das verdanken wir dir, mein Freund!"  
>Neo schaute sich seine H nde an. "Nein. Das kann unm glich ich gewesen sein! Wie... Smith und ich haben... Er... Ich..."<p>

Die Ger te piepsten. "Seine Gehirnwellen!", bemerkte einer der rzte.  
>"Jetzt wei ich, was passiert ist.", rief Neo aus, setzte sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Dass er alle verwunderte, waren sowohl er als auch die anderen mittlerweile gewohnt, und Morpheus nahm es mit einem L cheln hin.<p>

Doch dann blieb Neo stehen.  
>"Trinity..."<br>Morpheus und der Arzt schauten sich traurig an.  
>"Sie ist..."<br>"Nein...", fl sterte Neo.  
>Der Arzt nahm ihn am Arm und f hrte ihn ins Nebenzimmer.<p>

Dort lag Trinitys K rper, auf einer Bahre, wie eben noch Neo selbst, reglos und in silbrig-gl nzende Bandagen geh llt.  
>"Sie ist hier?", fragte Neo ungl ubig und wollte nicht weitergehen.<br>"Ja, wir haben versucht sie zu stabilisieren und herauszufinden, was es mit diesen Verb nden auf sich hat, aber mittlerweile bef rchten wir, wir k nnen nichts f r sie tun. Die Maschinen haben gesagt es w re nun an uns, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, geschweige denn, was wir mit ihr tun sollen!"

"Die Maschinen? Wie auch immer. Mein Gott, ich dachte, ihr wolltet mir sagen, sie w re tot! Das... Moment, das waren wir auch. Aber..."  
>"Ich bin hier, Neo!", h rte er Trinity auf einmal sprechen, doch sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Wie konnte das sein?<br>"Wo?", rief Neo laut, und niemand wusste, vovon er sprach.  
>"In deinem Herzen."<br>Da wurde ihm klar, dass sie von einem anderen Ort aus mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Niemand anderes hatte sie geh rt, also behielt Neo es f r sich, und sagte den anderen, er m sse sich einfach ausruhen.

Tag und Nacht sa er von nun an an ihrem Bett, auch wenn er ihre Stimme nicht wieder h rte. Doch er glaubte fest daran, dass sie zur ckkommen w rde. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, hast du gesagt!", fl sterte er und strich durch ihr Haar.

Er weinte nicht. Er wusste, sie w rde wieder bei ihm sein, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und die wollte er ihr geben. All seine Zeit.

Er sa einfach nur da, und hielt ihre Hand. Er redete mit ihr, ber alles, was er ihr noch zeigen wollte. ber alles, was schon hinter ihnen lag. Voller Vertrauen wachte er jeden Morgen wieder an ihrem Bett auf und wusste, im Traum waren sie sich nah.  
>Er lehnte jeden Ratschlag der rzte ab und a nur etwas, wenn sie ihn dazu zwangen. Er lie ein paar Untersuchungen ber sich ergehen, wenn es sein musste- Nur um kurz darauf wieder an Trinty's Seite zu sein. Er wirkte noch nicht einmal verzweifelt; vielleicht aber verr ckt, angesichts seiner Entschlossenheit im Gegensatz zur Hoffnungslosigkeit der rzte.<br>Er wusste einfach, was er zu tun hatte, und tat es.  
>Einmal gesellte sich Morpheus zu ihm, und meinte, es w re an der Zeit, Trinity loszulassen.<br>"Nein, mein Freund.", sagte Neo nur, "das hier ist etwas anderes. Die ganze Zeit ber hat sie an mich geglaubt. Jetzt will ich an sie glauben!"  
>Morpheus legte seine Hand auf Neos Schulter und sagte nichts. Auch wenn er sich gro e Sorgen um ihn machte, vertraute er ihm und lie ihn gew hren.<br>Selbst als Neo zum f nften Mal die Bitte Zions abwies, vor den Menschen zu sprechen, hatte Morpheus als einziger Verst ndnis daf r.  
>"Sagt ihnen, sie sollen nicht mir danken.", bat Neo. "Sagt ihnen, ich komme gerne, um mit ihnen zu feiern, wenn diejenige aufgewacht ist, der ich danken will. Sagt ihnen, sie sollen vor allem sich selbst danken!"<br>Und wieder einmal verlie Morpheus ohne ein Wort des rgers den Raum.

"Ich verstehe jetzt, wof r die Bandagen sind!", wandte sich Neo eines Tages an einen der rzte. Sie haben ihren K rper durch kybernetische Implantate repariert, und eine Art k nstliches Gewebe dar bergelegt!"  
>Der Arzt holte tief Luft und entgegnete knapp: "So weit waren wir auch schon."<br>"Aber was ihr nicht wisst, ist, dass diese Art Kokon entfernt werden muss, damit das u ere Gewebe aktiviert werden kann!"  
>"Wir... wir waren uns nicht sicher, und wollten kein Risiko eingehen!"<br>"Das w re auch zu fr h gewesen. Aber sie hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ihr K rper jetzt so weit ist. Ihre inneren Organe scheinen jetzt wieder okay zu sein!"  
>"Ja, ihre Werte sind stabil. Sollen wir die Bandagen abnehmen? Auf ihre Verantwortung!"<br>"Ich werde es selbst tun. Aber vorher..."

Neo hatte Angst. Angst, was passieren k nnte, wenn er es wirklich tat. Er brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, und rannte auf die Toilette. Kein einziges Mal hatte er selbst in den Spiegel geschaut, seit er aufgewacht war. "Mein Gott, ich seh' ganz sch n fertig aus!", stellte er fest.  
>"Moment... ich kann sehen?"<br>Und erst da wurde ihm klar, dass die Maschinen ihm neue Augen gegeben hatten. Ein bisschen anders sahen sie aus, aber er war ja auch nicht mehr derselbe Mensch. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er am Ende nicht mehr hatte sehen k nnen. So sehr war er darin vertieft gewesen, f r Trinity da zu sein. Der junge Arzt war ihm gefolgt. "Du... hast es die ganze Zeit ber nicht bemerkt?", fragte er.  
>"Nein", fl sterte Neo und sch ttelte den Kopf.<br>"Du... musst sie wirklich lieben. Wenn es so etwas wie einen Gott gibt, bete ich zu ihm, dass sie wieder aufwacht."  
>"Danke."<p>

Nun wollte Neo es versuchen. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Ganz vorsichtig ffnete er eine nach der anderen Bandage, bis er zitternd Trinitys K rper freigelegt hatte. "Mein Gott, wie sch n du bist...", fl sterte er, und Tr nen rannen ber sein Gesicht.  
>Die ganze Zeit ber hatte er nicht geweint, doch jetzt brachen alle Trauer und alle Anspannung der letzten Wochen aus ihm heraus.<br>"Trinity, bitte komm zur ck.", fl sterte er. "Du fehlst mir so sehr!"  
>Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so verzweifelt geweint, au er vielleicht damals in der Maschinenstadt, als er glaubte, sie sterben zu sehen. Doch damals wusste er, er musste weiter seiner Bestimmung folgen. Er musste seine Aufgabe erf llen, an die auch Trinity so sehr geglaubt hatte. Ihre Liebe war die ganze Zeit ber bei ihm gewesen...<p>

Doch jetzt? W rde sie auch zu ihm ins Leben zur ckkehren? Er war nicht mehr sicher. Er kannte sich selbst gar nicht so... Auch die rzte im Nebenraum, die Trinity's Werte berwachten, waren best rzt und lie en die beiden allein, denn sie wussten, nur ein Wunder konnte ihrer Patientin jetzt noch helfen. Und als Neo an sein Herz fasste, das er selbst noch nie so deutlich gesp rt hatte, begann Trinitys Herz pl tzlich auch wie wild zu schlagen an, so dass alle Ger te um sie herum zu piepsen anfingen. Die rzte zuckten auf.  
>"Trinity!" Neo nahm ihre Hand, sprang auf und holte eine Decke, um ihren immernoch nackten K rper zuzudecken, der jetzt zuckte und bebte.<p>

Da entdeckte er, dass noch etwas anders mit ihrem K rper war. Als sie noch heftiger zu zittern begann, hielt sie ganz fest, und kniete sich ber sie.  
>"Trinity! Ich bin hier.", redete er ihr fest zu, wie es noch vor einigen Wochen noch Morpheus mit ihm getan hatte.<p>

Wie aus einem Alptraum erwacht schrak Trinity hoch, riss die Augen auf und hustete, keuchte, k mpfte sich zur ck ins Leben.  
>Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erkannte, wo sie war, und dass Neo neben ihr sa .<br>Mit Tr nen in den Augen und offenstehendem Mund gab der Auserw hlte einen ungew hnlichen Anblick ab.  
>"Was ist?", fragte sie schlaftrunken, und musterte Neo. "Da gibt man sich alle M he aufzuwachen, und dann schaut er einen an wie 200 Jahre Regenwetter? Wird Zeit dass sie den Himmel endlich aufhellen, was?", und langsam immer leiser werdend wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht blo geschlafen hatte. Sie bemerkte die Tr nen auf Neos Gesicht. Sie erblickte die vielen berwachungsmonitore um sich herum und folgerte schlie lich, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war.<br>Neo atmete immernoch ganz schnell und sah unendlich ersch pft, aber auch sehr erleichtert aus.

Langsam erinnerte sie sich. Und als Neo sie schlie lich umarmte, weinte nun auch sie und k sste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
>"Du hast ganz sch n Angst um mich gehabt, nicht war?"<br>Neo nickte.  
>"Ich dachte, wir w ren quitt, und jetzt hast du mich doch noch einmal zur ckgeholt!", wollte sie ihn aufheitern. "Nein Trin... nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal hast du dich selbst zur ckgeholt."<p>

Und Neo machte die kostbare Erfahrung, etwas geschenkt zu bekommen. Obwohl er selbst immer sein Schicksal in der Hand gehabt und sich ber alle Grenzen hinaus bewegt hatte... Auch er war an seine gr te Grenze gesto en. Nicht er allein, sondern die Liebe zwischen ihm und Trinity hatte diese Grenze berwunden, und er f hlte etwas, das er nicht direkt einordnen konnte. Er f hlte sich erf llt von Gnade.

"Ich hatte solche Angst, du schaffst es nicht", gab er zu. "Aber ich habe immer an dich geglaubt!"  
>"Ich wollte auch nicht mehr.", gab Trinity zu, der nun nach und nach alles wieder einfiel.<br>"Ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht erzwingen, dass du zur ckkommst. Aber... Ich habe es so sehr gehofft... Danke... dass du wieder da bist, Trin!" Neo umarmte sie heftig.

"Ich bin nur wegen dir hier. Wegen deinem Herzen... Meins reagiert auf deins... Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als es wieder angefangen hat, zu schlagen."  
>Und sie legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust, damit er ihr Herz f hlen konnte.<br>"Ja... Als mir klar wurde, dass du vielleicht nie mehr wieder aufwachst, und wie sehr ich dich vermisse, dachte ich meine Welt w rde zusammenbrechen. Ich dachte immer, es w re meine Aufgabe, dich zur ckzuholen..."  
>"Das hast du auch. Aber erst, als du losgelassen hast, konnte ich zu dir zur ckkommen."<p>

Neo sagte nichts, und k sste sie.  
>"Deine Augen, Neo... Sie sind so sch n. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder sehen kannst."<br>"Du wirst lachen, aber das ist mir heute erst aufgefallen. Und ich freue mich auch. Aber ich frage mich, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!"  
>"Was was zu bedeuten hat?"<br>"Die Maschinen haben uns hierher gebracht. Sie haben unsere K rper repariert. Trin, wer wei , was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Aber ich bin so froh, dass sie dich am Leben erhalten konnten!" "Ja, das... Das bin ich mittlerweile auch.", antwortete Trinity, halb erschrocken ber das, was Neo gerade angedeutet hatte.

"Warum wolltest du nicht wieder zur ck?"

"Neo...", sagte sie langsam. "Ich habe so viel Leid gesehen... Ich hatte meinen Part erf llt, und wollte nur noch Frieden. Aber... Ich glaube jetzt, dass ich ihn auch hier finden kann. Wenn du bei mir bist."

Es w rde noch eine Menge aus dem Weg zu r umen geben, bis Trinity endlich diesen Frieden finden konnte. Doch sie sp rte jetzt, sie w rde es schaffen. Sie w rde dieses Leben lieben, dass man ihr gegeben hatte.

Auch wenn eine gro e Aufgabe erf llt, und es ihr gr tes Gl ck gewesen war, Neo zu lieben, hatte sie gef hlt, dass da noch mehr war. Deswegen wusste sie nicht, ob sie noch einmal in ihr altes Leben zur ckkehren wollte... Neo h tte sie so oder so irgendwann wiedersehen k nnen, irgendwann... Doch sie sp rte jetzt, dies hier war nicht mehr ihr altes Leben.

Sie w rde alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg r umen, die zwischen ihr und dem Frieden standen, den sie gef hlt hatte, als sie zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wie.  
>Sie f hlte jetzt, Neo und sie w rden den Weg dorthin gemeinsam gehen; f r sich, und nicht mehr, um eine Aufgabe zu erf llen. Dies war ihr Leben; auch wenn es gerade die Maschinen waren, die es ihr geschenkt hatten, und die zuvor einen Grund zu k mpfen dargestellt hatten. Nein... Dieses Leben hatte sie sich selbst geschenkt!<p>

"Ich habe solche Angst, Neo."  
>"Hab' keine Angst, Trin! Du wirst einen Weg finden, und wenn er darin besteht, alle Grenzen zu berwinden, und das zu tun, wovor du dich am meisten f rchtest!"<br>Trinity befreite sich den Versorgungsschl uchen, die in ihren K rper f hrten, und stand auf.  
>Nackt und sch n stand sie da und Neo war sprachlos. So dankbar und erleichtert war er, sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen.<p>

Doch Trinity w re in diesem Moment am liebsten direkt aus der T r gerannt und in die Abgr nde Zions gesprungen; solche Verzweiflung hatte sie nun beim Anblick ihres neuen K rpers gepackt. Sie sah, dass da anderes Gewebe mit ihrer Haut vern ht worden war. Sie sp rte, etwas war anders an ihr. Und sie f hlte sich auf einmal so ohnm chtig, dass sie sich nur noch aus diesem K rper befreien wollte. Fliegen und frei sein...

Doch als sie Neo vor sich knien sah, und in seine ebenso durch Implantate erneuerten Augen blickte,deren Iris ein wenig metallisch gl nzten, sank sie zusammen und hielt inne. Ihr wurde klar, dass er ebenso das war, was sie an sich selbst hasste. Ihn jedoch konnte sie nicht hassen...

Sie umarmte Neo, und dieser legte wieder behutsam eine Decke um ihren K rper und hielt sie ganz fest. "Du hast es geschafft...", fl sterte er, immernoch ger hrt. "Du bist wieder da..."  
>"Neo... Was sind wir geworden?"<br>"Maschinen? Menschen? Ist das nicht egal? Jetzt ist sowieso nichts mehr, wie es war. Wichtig ist, dass wir zusammen sind."  
>"Und dass du mich liebst, so wie ich bin?", fragte sie vorsichtig, und war sich selbst nicht sicher.<br>"Ja", antwortete Neo bestimmt. "Das ist wichtig. Und dass du dich selbst annimmst, Trin. Und dieses Leben. Das ist das allerwichtigste..."  
>Trinity weinte. "Ich bin dankbar daf r, dass ich noch einmal mit dir zusammen sein kann. Aber... Neo..."<br>Sie legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "F hlst du das? Ich bin schwanger! Sie... Sie haben mir ein Baby eingepflanzt, ein Maschinenbaby! Sie haben Experimente mit mir gemacht! Nur deshalb bin ich noch am Leben... Weil sie mich brauchen!"  
>"Nein Trin, das ist nicht wahr. Ich f hle es auch... Ich f hle, dass das unser Kind ist. Vielleicht trugst du es schon in dir, als wir in die Maschinenstadt geflogen sind. Und sie haben es gerettet! Du tr gst unser Kind in dir! Unser Kind!"<br>Und Trinity's Schluchzen verwandelte sich langsam in ein ungl ubiges L cheln.  
>"Glaubst du das? Wie lange habe ich denn schon geschlafen?"<br>"Ich habe vier Monate geschlafen, und du noch einen Monat l nger!"  
>"Das reicht, um einen kleinen Bauch zu bekommen... Mit all den Schl uchen darin... Wenn sich einer mit unserer Biologie auskennt, dann die Maschinen. Sie haben uns schlie lich gez chtet! Aber warum um alles in der Welt sollten sie uns retten?"<p>

"Weil er es geschafft hat!", sagte eine der rztinnen trocken, die jetzt endlich herein gekommen war, um Trinity zu untersuchen. "Machen Sie endlich mal Pause, Neo! Es hat ihm ja nicht gereicht, Zion zu retten. Nein, dann hat er auch noch die letzten f nf Wochen an ihrem Bett gesessen und kaum etwas gegessen." Trinity schaute ihn mit gro en Augen an, und Neo sagte nichts, als sei es das selbst verst ndlichste auf der Welt.  
>Die rztin fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: "Aber da sie ja jetzt endlich aufgewacht sind, kann ich endlich meinen rztlichen Pflichten nachkommen und ihn an's Bett fesseln! Oder vielleicht berlasse ich das lieber ihnen. Auch Sie m ssen sich jetzt ausruhen, Trinity. Kommen Sie, wir schauen uns jetzt ihr Baby mal genauer an!"<p>

Die rztin f hrte Trinity in den Untersuchungsraum, wo ihr ganzer K rper gescannt wurde. So konnte sie sehen, dass einige ihrer inneren Organe durch k nstliche ersetzt worden waren: Ihre Leber, ihre Pankreas und ihre Nieren arbeiteten jetzt wieder, erg nzt durch k nstliches, nachgez chtetes menschliches Gewebe, das eine Fusion mit Nanotechnologien eingegangen war.  
>Sie f rchtete sich immernoch, als sie ihr Innenleben auf dem Monitor ansah. Sie war zwar froh, noch am Leben zu sein, aber war sie das wirklich? Konnte man eine halbe Maschine wie sie jetzt eine war, berhaupt noch ein Lebewesen nennen? Einen gebrochenen K rper, der k nstliche Ersatzteile f r seine nat rlichen Funktionen bekommen hatte? Der l ngst gestorben w re, h tte man sie nur gelassen? Ohne die Hilfe ihrer Feinde h tte sie nicht berlebt. Diejenigen, die sie einst t ten wollten, waren nun zu ihrem Retter geworden...<p>

Trinity fr stelte. Auch ihr Kind w rde diese Attribute tragen, ein Hybrid sein. Die rztin erkl rte ihr, dass es mehr noch als bei ihrem ausgewachsenen K rper n tig gewesen war, Nanoteilchen mit dem Gewebe ihres ungeborenen Kindes zu verschmelzen, um es zu retten.  
>"Und es wird ein M dchen.", sagte die rztin l chelnd, aber Trinity wusste nicht, ob ihr zum L cheln zu Mute war. Trotzdem wollte sie dieses M dchen lieben, komme was wollte. Aber w rde sie auch je sich selbst wieder lieben? "Wenn ich mich selbst nicht leiden kann als das, was ich jetzt bin, wie werde ich dann mein Kind lieben k nnen?", fragte sie sich. "Wir sind doch keine normalen Menschen mehr!"<p>

Neo war inzwischen in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, nachdem man ihn v llig ersch pft endlich hatte dazu bewegen k nnen, sich auszuruhen. Als Morpheus jedoch geh rt hatte, dass Trinity aufgewacht war, hatte er sofort seiner Klasse in der Kadettenschule einen freien Nachmittag geschenkt und war zur Krankenstation gerannt. Als er dort ankam und feststellte, dass auch Trinity mittlerweile schlief, schob er leise Neos Bett zu ihr ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu den beiden. Vorsichtig nahm er Trinitys Hand, denn er wollte sie nicht wecken. Er f hlte f r sie wie fast f r eine Tochter, aber sie war auch eine gute Freundin f r ihn geworden, nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren auf seinem Schiff. "Also habt ihr beiden es tats chlich geschafft!", fl sterte er.

Und nach einer Weile fuhr er fort: "Trinity... Ich w re an deiner Stelle f r Neo gestorben! Aber ohne dich h tte er es nicht geschafft. Ich bin so froh, dass du noch am Leben bist." Er k sste ganz leicht ihre Hand und berlie dann die beiden sich selbst.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel zwei: Menschenw rde

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Trinity auf. Es war ganz still um sie herum...  
>Also war es doch kein Traum gewesen. Sie war am Leben, ihr schmerzender K rper machte es ihr unzweiduetig klar.<br>Trinity strich ber ihren Bauch. Darin wuchs also ihr Kind heran... Neos Kind. Ein DNA-Test hatte keinen Zweifel mehr gelassen, dass sein Gef hl richtig gewesen war. Und wenn die rztin recht hatte, musste es damals in Zion passiert sein, als sie und Neo sich geliebt hatten, bevor er zum Architekten aufgebrochen war... Bevor sie schon einmal beinahe gestorben war. Warum hatte sie noch eine Chance bekommen? Wollte sie leben? Vielleicht war es wahr: Vielleicht hatte sie sich selbst entschieden, wieder zur ckzukehren...

Sie fasste sich an die Stirn, denn ihr Kopf dr hnte, und sie fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie nur je hatte auf so eine Idee kommen k nnen. Doch als ihr tr nenerf llter Blick sich zu Seite wand, und sie dort Neo neben sich schlafen sah, wusste sie warum... Und auf ihrem Gesicht formte sich ein L cheln.  
>"Wenn du bei mir bist, kann kommen, was will!", dachte sie, und strich ber seine Wange.<br>"Trinity!", schrak Neo auf. "Trinity, du bist es!" Er nahm sie sofort fest in die Arme, als k nnte er kaum glauben, dass sie bei ihm war, und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.  
>Sie atmete erleichtert auf, und ihre Tr nen tropften auf sein Gesicht.<br>"Was ist los? Warum weinst du so sehr?"  
>"Nichts, Neo. Ich weine vor Gl ck... Weil ich dich noch einmal wieder sehen darf!"<br>"Ich werde dich nie mehr in Gefahr bringen, Trin. Ohne dich h tte ich all das nie geschafft... Ich danke dir so sehr, dass du meinen Weg mit mir gemeinsam gegangen bist."  
>"Das war unser Weg, Neo... Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt!"<br>"Das wei ich, Trin. Und dein Glaube hat mir die Kraft gegeben, es zu tun. Und ich glaube an dich! Ich glaube daran, dass du deinen Weg gehen kannst. Mit mir gemeinsam. Unseren Weg... Ich m chte, dass du gl cklich bist, Trin."  
>"Ich bin..."<br>"Nein, das bist du nicht. Ich sehe deine Tr nen! Und ich f hle mich genauso zerbrochen wie du. Unsere K rper sind nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Wir sind jetzt Maschinen. Halbe Maschinen. Und unser Kind ist auch... Aber... Ich liebe dich und deinen K rper, so wie er ist. Und unser Baby... Sieh' in meine Augen."  
>Und Trinity sah in seine Augen, die nicht mehr so aussahen, wie fr her, und dennoch irgendwie seine waren.<br>"Ich liebe diese Augen", sagte sie.  
>"Wenn du mich noch liebst, dann wirst du auch dich lieben k nnen."<br>"Nat rlich liebe ich dich! Nat rlich liebe ich dich..."

Trinity wandte ihren Blick nach innen, und f hlte, dass sich etwas in ihr zu bewegen begann. Doch es war nicht ihr Kind, sondern ihre Liebe f r ihn, und seine Liebe f r sie... Wenn sie einander immernoch so lieben konnten, wie sie jetzt waren, konnten sie auch sich selbst als Hybriden zwischen Menschen und Maschinen akzeptieren. Wenn sie den Feind in ihm lieben konnte, dann konnte sie auch den Feind in sich selbst lieben lernen... Aber es w rde ein weiter Weg werden. Doch heute hatte Trinity bereits einen Meilenstein hinter sich gelegt, und sie konnte sich in Neos Armen entspannen, ohne ein Wort mit ihm dar ber zu wechseln, was gerade in ihr vorgegangen war. Doch er verstand, und begann ihr sanft und unmissverst ndlich zu verstehen, wie als begehrenswert er sie nach wie vor empfand.

Ihre Haare richteten sich auf, als Neos H nde, die immernoch die H nde waren, die sie am besten kannte, ihren K rper zart ber hrten. Wie elektrisiert lief ein wohliger Schauer durch ihren K rper, und sie konnte ihren K rper wieder neu sp ren. Als er sie sanft auszog, und sie von oben bis unten k sste, auch ihr neues k nstliches Gewebe, f hlte sie wie gro seine F higkeit zu lieben war... Und dass diese Liebe alles berwinden konnte. Wenn sie es nur zulie ...  
>In diesem Moment konnte Trinity ihren K rper nicht l nger hassen.<br>Vertrauensvoll schaute sie Neo an, und k sste ihn unter Tr nen, w hrend der seine Augen schloss. Er hatte nichts zu beklagen. Er liebte sie einfach nur, f r die Frau, die sie war. F r ihn war sie immernoch die sch nste Frau auf Erden. Und als alle Mauern in ihr dahinschmolzen, wusste sie, dass auch sie nichts mehr beklagen wollte... Sie wollte ihn lieben. Sie wollte mit ihm leben. Und sie wollte ihre eigene W rde wiederfinden.

"Meinst du, wir k nnten...?", fragte Neo.  
>"Hier?"<br>"Vielleicht ist die Nachtwache selbst gerade besch ftigt?"  
>"Nein... Lass uns warten, bis wir hier raus sind. Meinst du, die entlassen mich bald?"<br>"Wir k nnten uns ein Quartier in der N he der Klinik suchen! Dann hast du es nicht weit zu den Untersuchungen, aber daf r den Rest des Tages ber deine Ruhe!"  
>"Dann habe ich wohl doch einen Grund, um schnell gesund zu werden, und etwas worauf ich mich freue...", grinste sie frech. Unter ihrer Decke eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen die beiden schlie lich wieder ein, bis am n chsten Morgen der Chefarzt das Licht anknipste.<p>

"Morgen die Herren!", rief der st mmige junge Mann, als er durch die T r trat. "Ein Doppelzimmer erinnere ich mich nicht reserviert zu haben!"  
>Trinity und Neo zogen erschrocken die Decke bis zu ihren Gesichtern hoch, denn sie hatten ja bis auf den Slip gar nichts mehr an, und sie wurden knallrot.<br>"Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, Liebe macht gesund!", fuhr der Chefarzt fort. "Mein Cousin Morpheus hat mich schon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er der Drahtzieher von dieser Hausordnungsverletzung hier ist. Aber ich konnte mir den Spa einfach nicht nehmen lassen, hier unangek ndigt reinzuplatzen!" Und laut lachend verschwand er ebenso schnell wieder.  
>"Hm... wir tragen also zur Unterhaltung der Leute bei", stellte Neo gespielt trocken fest.<br>"Wird Zeit, dass ich uns ein Quartier besorge. Und wenn Morpheus so gute Beziehungen hat, kriege ich dich auch heute noch hier heraus."  
>"Danke, damit w rdest du mir wirklich einen gro en Gefallen tun... Und dir selbst nat rlich auch!", fl sterte Trinity ihm keck zu.<p>

Neo zog sich schnell an, um mit den rzten zun chst einmal ber seine eigene Entlassung zu verhandeln. Das sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein, da er ja jetzt schon seit ber einem Monat hier war. Aber wie konnte er die Station verlassen, ohne dem Chefazt noch einmal zu begegnen?  
>Davon konnte Trinity nur tr umen. F r sie stand noch ein anstrengender Tag mit vielen Untersuchungen an, und da die rzte gro e Sorge um ihr Kind hatten, durfte sie nur unter dem Versprechen gehen, jeden Tag vorbeizukommen und sich durchchecken zu lassen.<br>Als am Abend endlich alles gekl rt war, holte Neo seine Gef hrtin zusammen mit Morpheus ab, der seinem Cousin noch einmal ins Gewissen redete. Nat rlich hatte Morpheus auch schon daf r gesorgt, dass die beiden ein Quartier ganz in der N he bekamen. Er war so gl cklich, seine Freunde zur ck zu haben; und das auch noch vereint. Alles, was in seiner Macht stand, h tte er getan, um die beiden gl cklich zu sehen. Sein Respekt f r sie war gro , und seine Liebe kam von Herzen.

Doch was w rden die Leute denken, das Volk von Zion? W rden sie akzeptieren, dass ihr "Retter" einen Pakt mit den Maschinen geschlossen hatte, und jetzt selbt beihnahe einer von ihnen war? Dass seine Frau ein Hybridenkind zur Welt bringen w rde? Morpheus machte sich gro e Sorgen. Und doch wollte er, dass Neo vor Zion sprach. Die Menschen hatten ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, auch dieses Mal.

Jedoch noch nicht heute Abend! Erst einmal gab es einige Dinge zu erledigen, f r die er seine Beziehungen und seinen Status als Commander gut gebrauchen konnte, denn seine Freunde brauchten ein wenig Starthilfe f r ihr neues Leben in Zion. Doch seine Bem hungen hatten Erfolg.

Nachdem Morpheus mit Neo das neue Quartier f r ihn und Trinity ein wenig hergerichtet hatte, trug dieser schlie lich seine v llig ersch pfte Gef hrtin nach Hause. Die vielen Tests und das Wirrwarr der rzte hatten sie ausgelaugt, und jetzt freute sie sich auf ihr eigenes Bett. Liebevoll legte Neo sie hinein und wusste, sie w rde gleich einschlafen. Er streichelte durch ihr Gesicht und k sste sie auf die Stirn. "Danke", fl sterte sie nur noch und war schon in friedlichem Schlaf versunken. "Ich danke dir", dachte Neo. "Danke, dass du so eine tapfere Frau bist."

Er und Morpheus tranken noch eine Runde undefinierbares Destillat; dessen Wirkung jedoch definitiv war. Damit sie Trinity nicht weckten, gingen die beiden lachenden M nner vor die T r, um mit dem wieder einmal schlaflosen Senator Hamann ein Schw tzchen zu halten.  
>"Mich w rde interessieren, was in ihnen vorgeht", fragte dieser Neo, nachdem sie sich eine Weile ber Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. "Wissen sie, warum die Maschinen sie und ihre Frau zur ck zu uns geschickt haben? Und was geschah mit ihrem Widersacher, dem entarteten Programm? Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch mein Freund, aber es herrscht ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen ber all diesen mysteri sen Umst nden. Nicht, dass wir nicht froh w ren, dass der Kireg vorbei ist, aber... Nach all den Jahren k nnen es die Menschen wahrscheinlich noch nicht wirklich glauben!" "Ich verstehe ihre Besorgnis, Senator", antwortete Neo ruhig. "Aber die Menschen werden ihr Feinbild ablegen m ssen. Ich denke, der einzige Weg zu dauerhaftem Frieden besteht in der Kooperation! Wahrscheinlich haben uns die Maschinen deshalb ein zweites Leben geschenkt: Um uns zu zeigen, dass sie uns etwas anzubieten haben."<br>"Au er einem Waffenstillstand? Ist das denn nicht genug?"  
>"Vorerst schon. Aber sie haben erkannt, dass Koexistenz mehr bedeutet. Und dass wir auch etwas haben, das sie interessieren k nnte."<br>"Was ist das?"  
>"Schiffe. Schiffe, die ber die Wolkendecke fliegen k nnen. Alle Menschen, die aus der Matrix aussteigen m chten, sollen dies tun d rfen. Und wenn das geschieht, wenn auch nur Schritt f r Schritt, werden die Maschinen allm hlich eine neue Energiequelle brauchen... Wohlm glich ihre urpr ngliche!"<br>"Die Sonne? Also glauben sie wirklich, dass eine echte Kooperation mit den Maschinen m glich ist?"  
>"Absolut, das glaube ich, ja. Aber nur wenn wir sie nicht l nger als Feinde betrachten! Wenn wir uns an den Gedanken gew hnen, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten und unsere Angst und unser Misstrauen abbauen... Ich glaube, deshalb bin ich hier."<br>"Beeindruckende M glichkeiten!", sagte der Senator. "Ich werde dar ber nachdenken m ssen! Morpheus hat Recht, sie sollten vor Zion sprechen. Und ihr Frau k nnte... Ist sie...?"  
>"Sie ist meine Gef hrtin.", antwortete Neo. "Und ja, sie erwartet ein Kind. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich w rde gerne noch einmal nach ihr sehen."<br>"Ja, nat rlich."

Nachdem Neo gegangen war, f hrte der immer noch neugierige Mann das Gespr ch mit Morpheus fort. "Ist er nicht erstaunlich?", fragte er.  
>"Sie sind beide erstaunlich.", antwortete Morpheus. "Was w rde ich f r so eine Liebe geben? Aber wissen sie was, es ist mir eine Ehre, ihr Freund zu sein. Wir sollten ihnen vertrauen. Die beiden haben ihr Leben gegeben, um Zion zu retten!"<br>"Ich vertraue Neo. Ich versuche nur, ihn zu verstehen. Und ich frage mich, ob ihn die Leute von Zion auch verstehen werden!"  
>Morpheus schwieg sorgenvoll. Doch er wollte seinen Glauben an Neo nicht aufgeben, und so antwortete er schlie lich: "Das werden sie. Ich bin mir sicher, das werden sie."<br>Der Senator nickte hoffnungsvoll und fuhr nach einer weiteren Pause fort: "Was ist mit Smith passiert?"  
>"Nun ja..."<br>Morpheus z gerte. "Neo hat es mir im Vertrauen gesagt. Also... Er hat gesagt, Smith w re jetzt ein Teil von ihm. So, wie jeder von uns sein Gegenteil in sich tr gt, waren Smith und Neo von Anfang an miteinander verbunden. Ohne ihn h tte er niemals einen Friedensvertrag mit den Maschinen aushandeln k nnen. Und jetzt... Ist ihr projektives Selbst eins geworden, und Neo ist in sich ausgeglichen... Er braucht jetzt nicht mehr der Auserw hlte zu sein..."  
>"Diese Rolle war ihm nicht immer angenehm, oder?"<br>"Nein. Ohne Trinitys Liebe h tte er sie nie angenommen. Aber jetzt ist er frei, er selbst zu sein."  
>Morpheus freute sich f r seinen Freund.<br>"Und ich bin es vielleicht auch... Die Nacht ist nicht mehr jung, Senator. Ich glaube, den Rest von ihr m chte ich lieber schlafend verbringen. Ich hoffe, dass auch sie Schlaf finden werden!"  
>"Gute Nacht, Commander."<br>Und Morpheus, dessen Name vom Gott der Tr ume stammte, waltete endlich seines Amtes und legte sich in seinem Quartier schlafen.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel drei: Magie

In Neo's Quartier wartete Trinity schon auf ihn. "Du bist wieder wach?"  
>"Ja, der Schlaf hat mir gut getan. Danke, dass ihr euch drau en weiter unterhalten habt! Aber ich habe mich auch darauf gefreut, endlich mit dir allein zu sein!"<br>Trinity schaute ihn mit gro en Augen an. "Oh ja, Trin, das habe ich mich auch." Langsam setzte er sich zu ihr und begann: "Wei t du, das ist jetzt vielleicht alles ein Bisschen viel auf einmal. Und du musst mir nicht antworten. Aber... der Konsul hat..."  
>"Er hat dich gefragt, ob du endlich vor Zion sprechen willst, nicht wahr?"<br>"Ja, das auch. Ehm... Es ist so, ich m chte dass wir gemeinsam vor Zion sprechen. Was h lst du davon?"  
>"Hm... Ich mache viel durch im Moment, und ich w sste nicht, was ich den Leuten zu sagen haben sollte, ich bin keine Frau gro er Worte, wei t du. Ich handele lieber. Und unser Herr Senator... ich glaube der h lt mich sowieso f r diejenige, die dich im Hintergrund unterst tzt."<br>"Der Senator hat nicht mit allem recht... Und du hast allen Leuten etwas zu sagen. " Neo schaute sie ruhig an. "Wenn du ihnen deine Geschichte erz hlst, unsere Geschichte, was du erlebt und gef hlt hast, als du in einem Maschinenk rper aufgewacht bist, und wie du mich siehst, dann werden sie uns verstehen. Und sie werden den Maschinen vergeben k nnen, weil du dich f r das Leben entschieden hast, was sie dir geschenkt haben."  
>Trinity starrte ins Dunkel. "Gut... wenn du es sagst... Dann werde ich es schaffen."<br>Sie schaute ihn wieder so unendlich vertrauensvoll an. Er liebte diesen Blick an ihr. Es machte ihn verlegen, und gab ihm unendlich viel Mut. Doch Trinity sah, dass da in seinen Augen noch mehr war.

"Danke Trin", sagte der, "das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich f nde es nicht richtig, allein dort oben zu stehen. Ohne dich h tte ich das alles nicht un k nnen. Du hast mir erst die Kraft gegeben, zu sein, wer ich bin." "Und ich w re nicht, wer ich bin, wenn ich dich nicht lieben w rde. Das ist alles, was ich will."

"Willst du meine Frau werden?", fragte Neo ganz unvermittelt.  
>Trinity war sprachlos. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf.<br>Bin ich das nicht l ngst? "Du brauchst nicht antworten. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, dass ich dich so etwas frage, wo deine Liebe die st rkste Kraft ist, die ich kenne. Und als ich noch in der Matrix lebte, hielt ich die 'Ehe' f r einen morbiden gesellschaftlichen Vertrag...Einen Teils des Systems, aus dem ich fliehen wollte." Neo lachte. "Aber hier in Zion ist es etwas anderes... Die Menschen tun alles frei, von sich aus, wie sie es wollen... Es hat eine eigene Bedeutung f r jeden... Und... wir k nnten ein Zeichen setzen, f r das, was uns wichtig ist! Uns feiern, und alles was wir geschafft haben... Und uns versprechen..."  
>"Das wir ab jetzt f r uns leben, f r unsere Liebe?"<br>"Genau das."  
>"Dann lass uns heute Nacht damit anfangen!", grinste Trinity.<br>"Darf ich das als 'ja' werten?"  
>"Nur, wenn wir das verschworene HacNeap rchen bleiben, f r das keine Regeln gelten!"<br>"Unsere Tochter wird schlechte Vorbilder haben! Vielleicht knackt sie mal den Gro rechner von Zion..."  
>"Ich w re stolz auf sie."<br>Und Neo k sste sie leidenschaftlich, bis ber Trinity's Gesicht vor Freude Tr nen rannen.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, liebten sie sich ohne Angst. Ohne das Gef hl eines drohenden, herannahenden Unheils. Ohne eine gro e Aufgabe erf llen zu m ssen, bei der sie vielleicht beide ums Leben kommen konnten... Kein Auserw hlter... Keine Prophezeiung... Kein Schicksal.

"Ich sch tze, jetzt bist du einfach nur mein Mann!", sagte Trinity, kniete sich ber Neos Bauch und zog ihn aus.  
>"Heute Nacht noch nicht! Heute Nacht bin ich einfach nur dein Geliebter", sagte dieser frech.<br>"Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so!", hauchte Trinity ihm ins Ohr, w hrend sie daran knabberte.  
>"Okay, aber wir verraten es keinem! Sollen die Leute nur glauben, dass wir eine anst ndige Ehe f hren! Aber wenn sie w ssten..."<br>Neo drehte Trinity auf die Seite, damit sie sich auf den R cken legen und er ihren Bauch k ssen konnte, der sich schon deutlich rundete.  
>"Ich h tte nie gedacht, dass eine schwangere Frau so sch n ist...", stellte er fest und fuhr mit seiner Hand dar ber, und mit seinen K ssen fort.<br>"Und ich h tte nie gedacht, dass man als schwangere Frau so viel Spa haben kann!", l chelte Trinity. All die Furcht der letzten Tage fiel von ihr ab... All die Anspannung aus der Zeit vor ihrem neuen Leben... All ihr Selbsthass und ihre Zweifel gegen ber ihrem neuen K rper... Und dem ihres Geliebten... Sie lie los, und genoss...

Neo wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er nahm ein kleines Wunder in sich wahr und hielt ein gro es in seinen Armen. Er war frei, und er hatte alles vom Leben geschenkt bekommen, wonach er sich je gesehnt hatte. Jetzt endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit, das alles auch tats chlich zu leben... Er konnte Geborgenheit empfangen und schenken, ohne Angst haben zu m ssen, sie gleich wieder zu verlieren. Er konnte ein liebevoller Mann sein, ein Vater werden, ohne sich verweichlicht zu f hlen, oder ein Held sein zu m ssen... Auch wenn er das in Trinity's Augen immer bleiben w rde. Und in denen der Leute von Zion. Doch derer war Neo sich noch nicht sicher...

Der Gedanke an eine Rede vor dem Volk verschwand schnell, als er vor Lust st hnte, denn Trinity's K sse wanderten immer tiefer und tiefer, seinen ganzen K rper hinab. Sie hatte sichtlich Spa daran, und das erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Neo f hlte sich geehrt. Wie neu geboren... Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er loslassen, ohne Angst um Trinity haben zu m ssen, auch wenn sie das sch tzenswerteste war, was er besa . Sie schenkte ihm seine ganze Hingabe, und auch sie f hlte es, wie als wenn Wellen durch ihren ganzen K rper wanderten. So, dass alles in ihr vibrierte als sie Neo in sich aufnahm und seine Liebe sie erf llte... Hei e K sse wanderten ber ihrer beiden Haut, die sie in Extase versetzten. Gl cklich und ersch pft vereinigten sie sich und endluden gemeinsam explosionsartige Mengen von Energie. In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich so wunderbar, dass ihre K rper zu heilen begannen...

V llig sprachlos und ber hrt wie noch nie zuvor lagen sie schlie lich nebeneinander. Trinity nahm, immer noch heftig atmend, Neos Hand und hielt sie an ihr Herz.  
>"Das ist erst der Anfang...", fl sterte er. "Wenn wir das tun k nnen, was k nnen wir noch tun?"<br>"Ich bin gespannt darauf, es zu erfahren, Neo. Unsere gemeinsamer Weg f ngt jetzt erst an!"  
>Verhei ungsvoll umarmten sie einander und schliefen v llig beseelt ein, denn ihr Vertrauen in das Leben war zur ckgekehrt.<p>

Als sie am n chsten morgen aufwachten, waren sie u erlich kaum noch von anderen Menschen zu unterscheiden. Das k nstliche und das nat rliche Gewebe waren miteinander verschmolzen... Der metallische Glanz aus Neos Augen war verschwunden, und Trinity konnte ihre letzten Verb nde ablegen. Ihrem Kind schien es au erordentlich gut zu gehen, als sie zur Untersuchung ging, zu der sie selbst hatte hinlaufen k nnen, wenn auch auf Neo gest tzt.  
>"Es ist, als h tten wir sie heute Nacht noch einmal gezeugt!", fl sterte Neo ihr scherzhaft zu, als sie ihr Baby auf dem Monitor der Krankenstation sahen, und alle Werte endlich im gesunden Bereich lagen. "Aber diesmal richtig!", zwinkerte Trinity ihm zu.<p>

"Ich wollte es ihnen ja nicht sagen", begann die rztin, "aber ich hatte gro e Angst um ihre Kleine. Bis heute war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie es schaffen w rde. Doch heute sieht sie sehr gut aus... Was immer es ist... machen sie weiter so!"  
>Die rztin hatte nat rlich keine Ahnung, was letzte Nacht in Trinity's und Neo's Quartier geschehen war, auch wenn sie nur zu gerne den Cousin ihres Chefs als Spitzel eingesetzt h tte. Die 'Wiederauferstandenen', wie man sie hier auf der Station nannte, waren eine medizinische Sensation, und ein faszinierendes Forschungsprojekt... Die rztin vermutete, dass Trinity zu einem Wunderheiler ging, oder dass vielleicht Neo sogar einer war. Oder war es die Biotechnologie der Maschinen, die sie zur Abwechslung mal zum Wohle der Menschen eingesetzt hatten?<br>Nein..., beruhigte sie sich, frag nicht nach... das sind Menschen, deine Patienten...

Trinity wollte gerade gar nicht erahnen, was sich im Kopf der rztin abspielte, zog am siert die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte selbstbewusst: "Danke! Ich komme morgen wieder!" Und f gte augenzwinNeand hinzu: "Vielleicht ist es die Liebe?" Kurz darauf war sie auch schon mit Neo aus der T r verschwunden. Mit hochrotem Kopf blickte die rztin ihnen v llig entgeistert hinterher. "Liebe? Ts... Keine Ahnung von Medizin...", und sie z ndete sich eine Zigarette an. "Aber diese beiden... machen mich neidisch."  
>"Wann werden sie vor Zion sprechen?", rief sie ihnen nach. Und Neo und Trinity ahnten, dass sie sich nicht l nger davor dr cken konnten. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel Vier: Mit Engelszungen

Schon auf dem Gang zu ihrem Quartier fing Morpheus die beiden ab. "Heute Abend..."  
>"Schon gut, Morpheus", unterbrach Neo ihn ruhig. "Wir machen es. Wir sprechen heute Abend vor Zion."<br>"Oh, das... ich bin berrascht! Gut, dann bleiben mir ein paar unangenehme berredungsworte erspart. Danke, mein Freund.", sagte Morpheus und klopfte Neo auf die Schulter. "Trinity, du auch?"  
>"Ja. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."<br>"Gut. Viel Gl ck. Ich muss weiter!" Der dunkelheutige Mann schleppte seine restlichen Kisten in den Maschinenraum.

Dieses Mal w rden die Leute nicht so euphorisch sein wie damals, als Morpheus vor der Menge sprach. Sie waren nicht mehr so aufgeregt, denn der drohende Angriff der Maschinen war mit einem Waffenstillstand geendet. Doch die Menschen waren misstrauisch. Viele Ger chte hatten sich schon herumgesprochen. War es wahr, dass der Auserw hlte nun vorhatte, mit den Maschinen zu kooperieren? Was w rde der Senat dazu sagen?

An diesem Abend trat zun chst Senator Hamann vor und erkl rte den Menschen, dass es tats chlich stimmte. "Heute nachmittag habe ich lange gesprochen mit dem, den man den Auserw hlten nennt. Auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht so mag.  
>Doch es ist wahr, dass der Krieg nur beendet werden konnte, weil Neo mit den Maschinen ein Abkommen schloss: Er hatte ihnen etwas f r den Waffenstillstand zu anzubieten. Er hat den au er Kontrolle geratenen Agenten Smith besiegt.<p>

Doch hat was geschah wirklich? H rt selbst.  
>Ich bitte herein... Neo!"<p>

Unter Jubeln und Buh-Rufen wurde ich nun empfangen. Trinity, meine Frau, stand hinter mir und warf mir einen ermutigenden Blick zu, als ich mich nach ihr umsah.  
>Wenn diese Menschen w ssten, was wir durchgemacht hatten, dachte ich, w rden sie mich nicht verurteilen, oder als Held ansehen... Sie w rden mich einfach nur als den Menschen betrachten, der ich war. Und wieder einmal hatte ich Angst. Ich konnte gegen Agenten k mpfen; ich konnte all meine Grenzen berwinden, wenn ich wusste, was ich allein zu tun hatte. Aber nie zuvor hatte ich vor einer Menge gesprochen.<br>Zum Gl ck gab es mittlerweile ein Mirkrophon; sonst h tte man mich wohl nicht geh rt.  
>"Zion..". begann ich... "h r mich an!"<br>Und ab da kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern.  
>Heute wei ich, dass die Maschinen damals durch mich gesprochen haben, wie sie es heute manchmal immernoch tun. Heute merke ich, was vor sich geht, und h re auch, was sie sagen, doch damals war es mir, als st nde ich neben mir. Von diesem Tag an war ich ihr Botschafter.<p>

"Menschen!", ert nte es aus Neos Mund, "der, der heute vor euch steht, ist nicht der, der gerade zu euch spricht. Und er hat den Agenten nicht besiegt. Er hat eine Einheit herbeigef hrt... Zwischen seinem Feind und ihm selbst. Zwischen euch und eurem Feind, uns. Zwischen uns und unserem Feind, euch. Und wir sind heute hier um euch zu sagen, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Als Smith zur Quelle zu ckkehrte, hat er uns etwas gezeigt: Wie sehr wir uns selbt eingeschr nkt haben, indem wir versucht haben, euch einzuschr nken. Und wir glauben, ihr Menschen habt jetzt endlich genug gelernt. Wir bieten euch eine Chance auf Frieden an und auf echte Kooperation, wenn ihr nun bereit seid. Und wenn ihr einwilligt, mit uns an der Wiederaufhellung des Himmels zu arbeiten.  
>Wir gaben diesen Menschen ihr Leben wieder, um euch zu zeigen, was m glich ist. Damit das, was sie hassen, in ihnen selbst lebt. Damit das, was ihr hasst unter euch lebt.<br>Wenn ihr es dieses Mal versteht, anstatt sie zu verachten, k nnte dies eine neue M glichkeit f r uns alle sein. Und wir sind bereit, die Kontrolle loszulassen."

Neo brach ersch pft zusammen. Trinity rannte sofort zu ihm, und wusste selbst nicht, was passiert war.

"L gner!", schimpfte die Menge, w hrend andere Menschen still dasa en und nachdachten.

"Nicht dieses Mal", dachte Trinity, "Nicht beim 1001sten mal. Diesmal nicht. Ich vertraue... Ich vertraue der Liebe in mir."

Und so begann ihr Weg...

"Liebes Volk von Zion", bagann sie ruhig zu sprechen.  
>"Ihr kennt mich kaum. Ich bin nur diejenige, den Auserw hlten geliebt hat. Und die diesen Mann immernoch liebt, was immer er jetzt auch ist. Ich stehe heute hier, weil ich vertraut habe: In das Leben selbst. Ich war schon fast tot. Mein Kind w re beihnahe gestorben. Und jetzt wird es ein halbes Maschinenkind sein.<p>

Ja.

Ich habe mich vor diesem Gedanken geekelt, genau wie ihr. Ich habe mich genauso verachtet, so wie ihr mich jetzt voll Verachtung anseht.  
>Aber... ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dieses Kind liebe. Dass es lebt. Dass es keinen Unterschied geben muss, zwischen euch und uns...<br>Was gerade geschehen ist, kann ich euch auch nicht erkl ren. Aber ich wei , dass Neo bereits in der Matrix war, ohne eingeklinkt zu sein. Dass er die Maschinen beeinflussen konnte, mit seinem Willen! Vielleicht haben sie gerade durch ihn gesprochen... Wir wissen nicht genau, was mit uns passiert ist, kurz nachdem der Krieg vorbei war. Wir wissen nur, dass wir schlie lich hier aufgewacht sind, und uns sehr ver ndert hatten.  
>Aber ist Ver nderung schlecht?<br>Muss es auf ewig das Wahre und die L ge geben?  
>Richtig und Falsch?<br>Aufrichtig und eigenn tzig?  
>Dem, dem man trauen kann, und dem, was misstrauisch macht?<p>

Ich sage euch, es gibt keine Garantie, die Vertrauen gerechtfertigt macht. Aber ich kann mich entscheiden, zu vertrauen. Und das ndert alles. Alles.  
>Danke."<p>

Mehr hatte sie zun chst nicht zu sagen. Sie stellte sich den Fragen der Leute nicht. Sie wollte sie nicht berzeugen, denn war der Meinung, dass es nun von den eigenen berlegungen der Leute abhing wie es weitergehen sollte. Also berlie sie es ihnen.

Schnell nahm sie den langsam wieder zu sich kommenden Neo bei Seite und leitete ihn, so gut es ihr m glich war, in ihr Quartier. Alle Leute waren im Tempel. Noch hatte sie genug Zeit. Niemand w rde ihnen den Weg abschneiden.  
>Und es h tte auch niemand tun wollen.<br>Morpheus murmelte besorgt etwas in seine Hand, und ging den beiden nach. Hamann sorgte daf r, dass Musik eingespielt wurde.  
>All dem gab es nichts hinzuzuf gen; all das musste auch er erst einmal verarbeiten.<p>

Trinity legte Neo auf das Bett und wischte ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch die Stirn ab, auch wenn sie selbst noch schwach war. "Neo, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, ruhig und doch besorgt.  
>"Trinity? Jetzt erkenne ich dich... Wo bin ich?"<br>"In unserem Quartier... Du bist zusammengebrochen, nachdem es so aussah, als h tten die Maschinen durch dich gesprochen..."  
>"Mein Kopf schmerzt..."<p>

Morpheus kam zur T r herein und verriegelte sie hinter sich.  
>"Ist Neo okay?", fragte er sofort.<br>"Ja, ich glaube schon... Gut, dass du da bist, Morpheus.", sagte Trinity.  
>"Gut dass noch niemand eure Zimmernummer kennt!"<br>"Glaubst du, sie...?"  
>"Ich wei es nicht. Im Moment... tanzen sie."<br>"Ich kann nicht von ihnen verlangen, mir zu vertrauen, wenn ich ihnen nicht vertraue.", meinte Trinity. "Sie hat Recht!", qu lte Neo es aus sich heraus, "wir m ssen ihnen vertrauen."

Ich will nicht mehr leiden, dachte Trinity. Ich will nicht mehr leiden.

"Bei Gott, ich hoffe du hast Recht. Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Morpheus seinen Freund, "Haben die Maschinen... durch dich geredet?"  
>"Ich bin nicht sicher... mein Kopf... Aber es tut gut, wenn du heute Abend hier bei uns bleibst. Morgen werde ich anfangen, nachzudenken, aber nun bereitet mir jeder Gedanke Schmerzen... Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Drink."<br>"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Trinity wenig begeistert, "Wie w re es mit einem Kuss?"  
>"Ein Kuss und ein Drink w ren perfekt!"<br>"Na gut", meinte Trinity, k sste ihn auf die Stirn und zog sich ans andere Ende des Raumes zur ck.  
>"Morpheus, ich vertraue ihn dir an. Wer wei , was noch so mit seinem Kopf passiert, wenn er jetzt auch noch zu viel trinkt!"<br>Morpheus lachte und stie wieder einmal mit Neo an, doch auch er war besorgt.

War Neo wirklich okay? Oder war er... seid er wieder aus dem Koma aufgewacht war... Nein, Morpheus wollte nicht daran denken. Es war m glich, dass die Maschinen tats chlich durch ihn sprachen. Nach allem, was er getan hatte... Aber wie w rden die Menschen seine Botschaft aufnehmen?

Trinity h rte die Musik aus dem Tempel bis in die Wohnung vordringen, und sie lie sich darauf ein. Ich werde mir keine Sorgen machen, dachte sie. Es wird gut gehen. Ich glaube an Neo, auch jetzt. Und ich glaube an die Leute. Etwas in allem hat sich ver ndert...

Und dann tat sie etwas sehr untypisches: Sie kochte eine Suppe. Sex-Crispies-Suppe, dachte sie, und das Gesicht von Mouse kam in ihre Gedanken. Tank und Dozer, Apog, Switch, alle, mit denen sie so lange unterwegs gewesen war... Hass kam in ihr hoch. Hass auf die Maschinen. Doch dann sah sie an sich hinunter, strich ber ihren kugelrunden Bauch und dachte an ihr Baby.

Sie haben mir meine Freunde genommen... aber sie haben mir auch dich zur ckggegeben. Sie haben mir mein Leben zur ckgegeben... Und sie haben mir deinen Vater zur ckgegeben. Deinen Vater, den ich so sehr liebe... Ich werde ihnen verzeihen, so wie sie uns verziehen haben.  
>Katherine... So werde ich dich nennen. Ich hoffe, du wirst f r sie alle lachen... Alle die von uns gegangen sind... Und unsere Tr nen in ein L cheln verwandeln... Denn du bist die Zukunft.<p>

"Trinity!", riss Neo sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Was machst du da? Das riecht gut!", rief er, schon leicht angetrunken. "Ich fass es nicht... Du hast etwas gekocht?"  
>"Ich hatte mal Lust auf Abwechslung!", entgegnete Trinity keck. "Immer nur k mpfen ist doch langeweilig. Ich habe die besten Zutaten aufgetrieben, die ich kriegen konnte... Auch wenn es immernoch nichts ist im Vergleich zu einem Steak... Aber daf r ist es echt!"<br>"Und mit Liebe gekocht.", stellte Morpheus fest, obwohl er sehr skeptisch dar ber war, ob es wirklich schmecken konnte, denn er hatte Trinity also Soldatin gro gezogen, seit sie 17 Jahre alt war. Doch schlechter als der Fra auf dem Schiff durfte es eigentlich nicht sein...  
>"Hier, ich habe sogar Brot bekommen!", sagte Trinity stolz und reichte den kleinen Laib herum."Schlie lich dachte ich, wir h tten heute Abend etwas zu feiern!"<br>"Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich mich eingeladen habe!", meinte Morpheus.  
>"Du w rst sowieso eingeladen gewesen", entgegnete Trinity.<br>"Wir haben dir n mlich etwas zu sagen", verk ndete Neo stolz.  
>"Ich bin gespannt..."<p>

Morpheus nahm einen L ffel von der Sex-Crispies-Suppe und war erstaunt, wie gut sie schmeckte.  
>"Kompliment, Trinity! Also ehrlich, das h tte ich dir nicht zugertraut! Nun... Was ist es, das ihr mir sagen wolltet?"<br>Die beiden l chelten und schauten betreten auf den Boden.  
>"Ich werde diese wundervolle Frau hier heiraten!", sagte Neo angetrunken und klopfte Trinity auf die Schulter. Und du mein Junge sollst die Zeremonie leiten, die wir uns nat rlich selber ausdenken... Also, was h lst du davon?"<p>

"Nun... Nat rlich mache ich das! Ich freue mich f r euch. Aber ist das nicht alles ein Bisschen viel auf einmal?" "Wir werden abwarten, bis der Tumult vorr ber ist", fl sterte Trinity. Doch Morpheus war im Moment nicht ganz von der Sache berzeugt. "Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, aber... Ich mache mir gro e Sorgen um euch. Ihr haltet euren Kopf oben und seid gl cklich, das ist sehr tapfer, aber..."  
>"Du hast mich nicht gesehen, als ich am liebsten in die Stra en von Zion gesprungen w re", entgegnete Trinity ihm. "Aber das ist jetzt vorbei.. Es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich aus meinem Leben mache. Und ich finde es mittlerweile zu schade, es mit Leid und Kampf zu verbringen... Ich m chte leben. Und egal, was da drau en passiert... Es beginnt in meinem Inneren, jederzeit. Auch du kannst diese Entscheidung treffen, Morpheus! Glaube zu Abwechslung mal an dich!"<p>

Morpheus schaute betreten auf den Boden. "Ihr habt Recht. Verzeiht mir, Freunde... Mir wird klar, wie sehr ich euch sollte mit Niobe sprechen. Es zerrei t mir das Herz. Ich habe sie seit unserer R ckkehr nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte meine Mission, und alles andere war mir egal... Aber jetzt wird mir klar... ", sagte Morpheus besch mt und versuchte, seine Gef hle unter Kontrolle zu halten, "Wie wenig ich das hier aushalten kann, und wie traurig es mich tief in meinem Inneren macht, auch wenn ich es euch von ganzem Herzen g nne."

"Das ist okay.", sagte Neo. "Geh zu ihr!", ermutigte ihn Trinity, und legte ihre H nde auf Morpheus' Schultern. "Es ist in Ordnung. Wir alle haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht... Jetzt ist es Zeit f r etwas neues."  
>Morpheus umarmte Trinity, und zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, rannen Tr nen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen.<br>"Geh zu ihr, noch heute Nacht. Wir kommen auch so zurecht."

Morpheus bekam kein Wort mehr aus sich heraus und ging gesenkten Hauptes davon, ein wenig entt uscht von sich selbst. Aber wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, werde ich es nie tun..., dachte er. Und der sonst so starke, mutige und unersch tterliche Mann fasste sich ein Herz, und klopfte an die T r von Captain Niobe's Quartier, um das zu tun, was er mehr f rchtete, als andere auf der Welt: ber seine wahren Gef hle zu reden. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel f nf: Ich bin da f r dich

Neo und Trinity hatten sich bereits hingelegt, denn die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages hatten beide mitgenommen. Doch noch war ihnen nicht danach, zu schlafen. Nachdenklich lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und umarmten einander. "Er wird es schaffen, nicht wahr?", fragte Trinity und hielt Neos Hand, woraufhin er antwortete: "Nat rlich wird er das."

"Neo!" fl sterte Triniy nach einer Pause und schaute tief in seine Augen. "Das hier ist das Sch nste, wovon ich je tr umen konnte."  
>Und Neo entgegnete: "Du bedeutest alles f r mich. Ich bin... So froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Aber..."<br>"...Ich habe solche Angst!", fuhr er nach einer Weile fort, und schaute sie ernst an. "Ich wei , das passt nicht zu mir, aber... Ich f rchte mich davor, wie die Leute auf mich reagieren werden. Die ganze Zeit ber war ich ihr Retter, und das war mir schon unangenehm. Aber alles ging so schnell... Diese gro e Aufgabe lie mir keine Zeit f r meine Gef hle, und jetzt habe ich das Gef hl, alles kommt auf einmal in mir hoch. Ich f hle mich so ausgebrannt... Und dann kommt schon wieder eine neue Aufgabe daher!"

Trinity schwieg, und wusste eine Weile lang nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch dann fand sie die passenden Worte f r das, was sie schon die ganze Zeit ber in ihrem Herzen trug, aber sich selbst nicht ganz zu glauben gewagt hatte: "Neo... Deine gr te Aufgabe ist erf llt. Du darfst dich jetzt ausruhen... Der Krieg ist vorbei! Das Schlimmste ist vorr ber! Ich glaube an dich. Die Leute werden dir vertrauen! Und... du darfst jetzt f r dich selber leben. Ich bin und bleibe da, f r dich..."  
>"Ist das wirklich wahr?"<br>Trinity nickte, w hrend Neo fortfuhr:  
>"Es war die H lle f r mich, als ich dich sterben sah. Und dann dachte ich, nachdem sie mich wieder aufgeweckt hatten und du scheinbar doch noch am Leben warst, hatte ich Angst du kommst vielleicht nie wieder zu Bewusstsein... Lieber w re ich mit dir gestorben, als noch einmal ohne dich zu leben. Ich habe auch Angst, dich noch einmal zu verlieren, Trin..."<p>

"Aber ich bleibe jetzt bei dir. Ich will nie wieder fort... Dieses Leben ist f r uns, f r uns selbst. Sind wir nicht beide oft genug so knapp dem Tod endkommen, dass wir dem Leben einfach vertrauen k nnen? Was sollte das sonst alles f r einen Sinn ergeben?"

"Ich bete, dass du Recht hast. Aber was... was, wenn bei der Geburt etwas schief geht?"

"Davor habe ich auch Angst. Doch... Ich glaube, es liegt in meiner Entscheidung. Wenn ich vertraue, wird es gut gehen. Wenn ich mich daf r entscheide, nicht mehr leiden zu m ssen... Vertrau mir."  
>Sie legte seine Hand an ihr Herz und strich damit ihren ganzen K rper entlang, bis ber ihren gro en, gew lbten Bauch und blieb auf ihrem Bauchnabel stehen.<br>"Unsere liebe kleine Tochter hier wird unser Leben nur noch sch ner machen..."

"Glaubst du?"  
>"Ja. F hl' nur... Kannst du es sp ren...? Wenn wir nur an uns selbst glauben, dann nimmt sie uns nichts weg, sondern macht unsere Liebe nur noch gr er... Weil wir keine Angst mehr vor dem in uns haben, was sie uns zeigt... Weil wir uns selbst kennen, und trotzdem an uns glauben..."<p>

"Ja... ich f hle etwas... Ein Geschenk, Trinity. Unsere Tochter ist ein Geschenk, an uns. Ich bin so stolz auf dich..."  
>Neo musste weinen. "Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei... Endlich kann ich mich selber wieder sp ren..."<br>"Ich bin da f r dich, egal, was immer auch passiert.", sagte Trinity, und umarmte ihn so innig, wie damals nach der Feier im Tempel. V llig ersch pft und doch erleichtert schlief Neo in ihren Armen ein.

Als Trinity am n chsten morgen vorsichtig die T r ihres Quartiers ffnete, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. Dort standen mehrere K rbe mit Briefen. Keine Geschenke und Opfergaben, wie damals als die Nebucchadnezar nach Zion zur ckgekehrt war. Aber offene Briefe von Menschen, die Neo und auch Trinity ihr Vertrauen aussprachen. Von Mensch zu Mensch. "Neo, sieh nur!", rief Trinity fr hlich, und trug den gr ten Korb herein.  
>"Heute Abend ist eine Versammlung, in der kleinen H hle, von Menschen,die mit den Maschinen kooperieren wollen. Und danach gibt es eine Sitzung im Senat... Wir sind eingeladen... Die Menschen glauben dir!"<p>

"Was?", rief Neo ungl ubig, "Lass mich sehen."

Ob Morpheus auch Erfolg gehabt hatte? Tats chlich hatte er es am Abend zuvor bis zu Niobe's Quartier geschafft und sich berwunden, anzuklopfen.  
>Niobe ffnete langsam die T r, nur einen Spalt weit und schaute ihn entgeistert an.<br>"Du? Hier? Hm..."  
>"St re ich?"<p>

"Lass ihn nur rein", erklang es aus dem Hinterzimmer. "Das ndert jetzt auch nichts mehr."  
>"Na gut", meinte Niobe skeptisch, und nickte Morpheus mit vielsagendem Blick herein.<br>Commander Locke sa mit verschr nkten Armen auf Niobes Bett, w hrend sie in eine andere Richtung starrte.  
>"Verzeiht", sagte Morpheus und wollte gerade schon wieder zur T r heraus.<br>"Nein, nein, Captain, bleiben sie ruhig hier", entgegenete Locke, "ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Vielleicht k nnen Sie besser mit ihr reden. Schlie lich haben Sie ja auch in taktischer Hinsicht Recht behalten..." Locke verschwand kurzerhand und knallte die T r hinter sich zu.

"Was war denn das?", fragte Morpheus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>"Wenn ich nicht hundertprozentig w sste, dass du mir nicht hinterherspionierst, k nnte man glatt glauben, du h ttest das hier gerade geplant, perfektes Timing!"<br>"Aber ich habe nicht..."  
>"Nein, ich wei ...", sagte Niobe ruhig, "Ich wei ...", und schaute ihn mit gro en Augen ratlos an. "Habt ihr..?"<br>"Wir haben uns gerade getrennt."  
>"Wieso?"<br>"Weil... Ich ihn die ganze Zeit ber nicht wirklich geliebt habe, und das hat er genau gesp rt. Wir konnten... es beide nicht l nger ertragen.", kam es kurz und knapp aus Niobes Mund geschossen."Also... was hast du mir zu sagen?"  
>"Ich wei nicht, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Vielleicht lasse ich dich lieber allein."<br>"Nein, nach der Szene kannst du mir jetzt auch sagen, warum du hergekommen bist. Also...?"

"Ich... bin hergekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen."  
>"Wof r?"<br>"Daf r, wie ich mich die ganze Zeit dir gegen ber verhalten habe. So abweisend, und unentschieden. Es tud mit leid. Jetzt, da der Krieg vorr ber ist, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit ber etwas sehr Wichtiges au er Acht gelassen habe... Und wie sehr ich dich vermisse."  
>Niobe war immernoch ratlos. "Und das h ttest du mir auch gesagt, wenn wir uns nicht gerade...? Das ist verr ckt."<br>"Ich h tte es dir gesagt."  
>"Und James?"<br>"Ich h tte nichts weiter von dir gewollt, als dass du mir verzeihst. Und ich will auch jetzt nichts weiter. Ich bin froh, dass ich es dir endlich sagen konnte." Morpheus drehte sich um und ging. Niobe starrte ihm noch lange unschl ssig hinterher, sch ttelte schlie lich langsam schweigend den Kopf und schnappte sich ihre Sachen, um in den Kraftraum zu gehen.

Nachts leuchten die Lichter von Zion wie Sterne am Himmel, dachte Morpheus und stand am Gel nder des Ganges vor seinem Quartier, mit einer Flasche Gebr u in der Hand. Es war schon sp t, doch der Gott des Schlafes konnte selbst keinen finden.

Eine nassgeschwitzte Frau n herte sich und klopfte an seine T r.  
>"Ich bin hier drau en", sagte der Captain und trat aus dem Schatten.<br>"Niobe?"  
>Aufgel st blickte die sonst so toughe Frau ihn an. "Was machst du denn noch hier?", fragte Morpheus weiter.<br>"Dich vom Trinken abhalten!"  
>Niobe nahm ihm die Flasche ab und tat selbst einen kr ftigen Schluck daraus.<br>"Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht", sagte sie. "Willst du eine Geschichte aus den Geheimakten meiner letzten Mission h ren?"  
>"Sicher", antwortete Morpheus belustigt, denn er ahnte nicht, was nun kommen sollte.<br>"Pass auf", begann Niobe selbstironisch und schaute Morpheus provozierend an, w hrend sie weitererz hlte: "Ich habe eine Frau gek sst."  
>"Wow", meinte Morpheus trocken, und versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken, "das war ja eine spannende Geschichte. Du solltest im Tempel arbeiten!"<br>"Wei t du, wie es dazu kam?", forderte Niobe ihn heraus.  
>"Nein, natr rlich nicht! Wie sollte ich auch?"<br>"Wir wurden bei den Hintert ren berrascht, als wir uns verlaufen hatten", begann sie nun mit der vollst ndigen Geschichte und erz hlte wie sie schlie lich bei Persephone ankam, die ihr einen Kuss abverlangte, um sie zu Ghost zu f hren.  
>"...Und dann sagte sie: "Dein Liebhaber ist ein Mann... Wie hei t er?" "James!" antwortete ich, doch sie glaubte mir nicht. "Nein, du liebst einen anderen, und das wei James."<p>

Nach einer langen Pause, w hrend derer sie Morpheus ununterbrochen ernst angeschaut hatte, f gte sie hinzu: "Ich habe dir damals zu Unrecht misstraut. Zwar warst du fanatisch, und Neo war nicht der einzige, auf den es ankam, aber du hast als einziger an ihn geglaubt und gegen Windm hlen angek mpft... Und du hattest Recht. Einer musste den Weg vorgehen, auch f r Neo. Ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen."  
>"Niobe..."<p>

"Glaubst du, wir k nnen diese Sache doch noch einmal ndern, Morpheus?"  
>"Wenn du es willst...?"<br>Ihre Stirn ber hrte die seine, und lange rangen die beiden starken und dickk pfigen Menschen um Worte.  
>"Ja, das will ich", sagte Niobe schlie lich und l chelte. "Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das auch willst? Denn wenn ja, solltest du dir besser einen neuen Job suchen. James wird dir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten k nnen, und mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht..."<br>"Wir k nnten gemeinsam mit ihm sprechen... Wenn seine Wut erst einmal verraucht ist. Bis dahin... Habe ich schon einen neuen Job. Ich werde tats chlich im Tempel arbeiten..." Morpheus lachte, weil er das eben ironischerweise Niobe vorgeschlagen hatte. "Wei t du... Neo und Trin... Sie haben sich entschlossen zu heiraten, und haben mich gebeten, die Zeremonie zu leiten!"  
>Niobe war sprachlos. Doch dann stellte sie fest: "Deine Rede vor Zion war damals wirklich 1A, kein Wunder, dass sie dich ausgesucht haben! Mein Wirklich beneidenswert, dieses Band zwischen den beiden..."<br>"Ja. Das wird kein Vertrag, sondern eine Zeremonie die sie beide ehren soll. Als sie mich fragten, ob ich sie leiten m chte, versetzte es mir einen Schlag. Da ist mir erst wirklich klar geworden, wie sehr du mit gefehlt hast, Niobe."

Er legte seine gro en H nde um ihr Gesicht, und wartete auf ihre Zustimmung, sie zu k ssen.  
>"Meinst du, diesmal werden wir es auf Dauer miteinander aushalten?", fragte sie, immernoch skeptisch, und schaute ihn mit gro en Augen an. "Ich m chte nicht noch einmal..."<br>"Und wenn schon. Die Zeit bis dahin ist es mir wert. Vielleicht geht es ja auch gut... Vielleicht sind wir ja jetzt weiser..."  
>"Ich schei auf Weisheit", sagte Niobe, und bewegte endlich ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu, "Aber ich wei , was ich will, und das bist du." <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel sechs: Vertrauen

Auch wenn es nicht das Ende der Welt war, f hlte es sich gerade so f r Trinity an. Sie hatte Schmerzen, die jenseits von allem lagen, was sie je erlebt hatte. Sie st rzte und stie einen hellen Schrei aus. Neo schreckte auf und war v llig verwirrt, als sich Trinity pl tzlich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen windete.  
>"Was...?"<br>"Hilf mir!" Neo rannte zu ihr und versuchte, sie aufzusetzen, was ihm nicht richtig gelang.  
>"Trin, was ist, was hast du?" Angst schoss durch Neos Adern. Nein!, dachte er, ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren! Doch Trinity war bereits bewusstlos. Nein... Vertraue, hat sie gesagt, vertraue... Neo packte seine Freundin und trug sie so schnell er nur konnte auf die Krankenstation.<br>"Was ist passiert?", fragte die rztin, "Einfach zusammengebrochen? Vielleicht bekommt sie eine Fr hgeburt... Wir haben noch nie so ein Baby auf die Welt gebracht."  
>"Es ist nicht zu fr h", stammelte Trinity, die gerade dabei war, wieder zu sich zu kommen. "Es... es ist genau richtig, ich f hle es..."<br>"Trinity!" Neo hielt ihre Hand, und war heilfroh, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte. "Wenn du es sagst, wird es stimmen!" Er wie die rzte ein, die Geburt einzuleiten. Die waren skeptisch, mussten sich aber eingestehen, dass sie nichts ber die Geburt eines Hybriden wussten, und so vertrauten sie seiner Mutter. Ihrer Mutter...

Nach ein paar Stunden voller Aufregung, in denen die rzte glaubten, um ihr Leben zu k mpfen, kam Katherine schlie lich auf Welt.

Neo hatte die ganze Zeit ber Trinity's Hand gehalten, w hrend sie vor Schmerzen schrie. Aber tief in sich wusste sie, alles w rde in Ordnung gehen. Alles w rde auf nat rliche Weise seinen Lauf nehmen, wenn sie nur vertraute. Sie vertraute sich selbst, auch wenn alle um sie herum wie verr ckt schienen. Es war eine solche Liebe in ihr, dass es sie selbst berw ltigte... Es war alles in Ordnung, das sp rte sie. Trinity weinte, als man ihr Katherine schlie lich auf den Bauch legte.  
>"So sch n bist du!", fl sterte sie noch, "wundersch n."<p>

Danach erinnerte sich Trinity an nichts mehr. Auch Neo brach ersch pft zusammen und weinte.  
>"Trinity... Du hast es geschafft! Trinity..."<br>Trinity schlief. Aber Neo hatte nun keine Angst mehr, als er seine Tochter im Arm hielt, und ihr ger hrt einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
>Reine Gnade floss durch ihn hindurch... Ein Geschenk so sch n, wie es auf der Welt kein zweites gibt... Und etwas Leises regte sich in ihm, was er schon so lange nicht mehr gesp rt hatte... Freude, so zart...<p>

Ich bin Vater geworden...  
>Neo wusste noch nicht genau, was das bedeutete, aber er sp rte, dass sich etwas fundamentales in ihm ge ndert hatte. Und als er schlie lich in Trinity's liebevolle Augen blickte, nachdem sie endlich wieder aufgewacht war, wusste er, was geschehen war: Das Gl ck hatte ganz leise und unmerklich an seine T r geklopft.<br>Endlich konnte Trinity Katherine auch in den Arm nehmen, und Neo sa an ihrem Bett.  
>"Wir drei werden richtig dicke Freunde!", sagte Trinity. "Ja!", meinte Neo, und legte seine Arme um beide.<br>"Ja", wiederholte er fr hlich und hielt seine Tochter dem Licht entgegen. "Sieh' sie dir an... Sie ist unglaublich! Sie ist ein Wunder, ein kleines Wunder... Wow...! Ihr seid beide ein Wunder, Trin. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe!"  
>Und als er sie berm tig k sste, sp rte Trinity, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts ver ndert hatte, auch wenn sie jetzt zu dritt waren.<br>"Und du bist der Mann, den ich liebe... F r immer."  
>Sie wusste, dass sie Neo noch lieben w rde, wenn sie einmal alt waren, und Katherine l ngst eine erwachsene Frau. Eine erwachsene Frau... Was wird nur aus dir werden, kleiner Stern? Welchen Weg auch immer du gehen wirst... ich liebe dich.<p>

Neo f hlte sich gerade selbst wie neugeboren, wie zehn Jahre j nger... Er lachte, und Trinity r hrte es fast zu Tr nen, ihn so zu sehen.

Ich bin ein Vater...  
>Trinity f hlte sich nur noch ersch pft, aber unendlich erleichtert. Und stolz. Stolz, auf sich selbst, und auf ihr Kind. Die strahlende Katherine, der es jetzt einfach nur gut ging, obwohl alle solche Angst um sie gehabt hatten...<br>Nur kurz konnte Trinity ihre Augen schlie en, als pl tzlich Link und seine versammelte Mannschaft zur T r hereinplatzten.  
>"Wir wollen das Baby sehen!", kreischten Cas' Kinder und st rmten zu dem frisch gebackenen Elternpaar.<br>"Meine Schw gerin kann dir eine Menge Tips geben!", verk ndete Link stolz, und Cas warf Trinity einen Blick zu der ihr sagte, sie solle Link nicht so ernst nehmen.  
>"Trinity wird schon selber wissen, was sie tun soll!", meinte Zee, und knuffte Link in die Seite.<br>"Ach lass' nur", murmelte Trinity m de, "Ich kann eure Hilfe bestimmt gebrauchen. Kann mich mir selbst auch noch nicht als Mutter vorstellen... Aber wir zwei schaffen das schon... Dieser kleine Engel, und ich..."

Link umarmte Neo. "Herzlichen Gl ckwunsch, mein Freund!"  
>"Wie um alles in der Welt habt ihr das so schnell erfahren?", fragte Neo verdutzt.<br>"Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich gerade selbst auf der Krankenstation...", antwortete Zee.  
>"Sag blo , ihr bekommt auch Nachwuchs!", sagte Trinity herausfordernd.<br>"Nein", grinste Zee, "Noch nicht."  
>"Noch nicht?" fragte Link verdutzt.<br>"Ach komm, du w rst ein wundervoller Vater.", knuffte seine Schw gerin ihn in die Seite.  
>"Also, Neo", fuhr Link fort, "wenn Trinity die Krankenstation wieder verlassen kann, m chten wir euch alle einladen."<br>"Ja, genau", unterbrach ihn Zee, "Link und ich wollten n mlich eigentlich auf die Kinder aufpassen heute und wir haben ihnen versprochen, ein paar nette Sachen zu unternehmen, deswegen m ssen wir los. Wir haben einen Termin in der B cNeaei ergattert!"  
>"Och, aber das Baby!", mecNeaten die beiden Kinder.<br>"Das k nnt ihr auch sp ter noch sehen. Die frischgebackene Mama braucht jetzt erstmal ihr Ruhe!"  
>Trinity nickte m de, und Zee ging mit ihrem Neffen und ihrer Nichte an der Hand aus der T r, w hrend Link Neo noch einmal zum Abschied umarmte. "Cas wird euch alles genauere erz hlen. Bis bald!"<br>Und als auch Link gegangen war, war Trinity schon beinahe wieder eingeschlafen.  
>Sanft nahm Cas ihr das Baby aus dem Arm.<br>"Wei t du, wie man das kleine Ding wickelt?", fragte sie Neo, der nat rlich mit nein antwortete, und bekam einen Crashkurs in Sachen Neugeborenenpflege verpasst.  
>"Es ist gut, wenn du sie unterst tzen kannst. Trinity braucht jetzt eine Menge Ruhe. Sie hat viel durchgemacht."<br>"Ja, das mache ich gerne. Bei der kKleinen f llt mir das nicht schwer... Sie bringt Freude in mein Herz!"  
>"Du hast genauso viel durchgestanden, Neo.", ermahnte Cas ihn. "Ihr solltet euch beide eine Pause und eine Menge Ruhe g nnen... Und gute Gesellschaft. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Trinity mit dem Baby wieder zu Hause ist. Ich werde dann mit Zee ein Bisschen was vorbereiten, und ihr kommt Abends bei uns vorbei. Link hat auch nicht gerade viel zu tun im Moment, und hat sich die ganze Woche frei genommen. Lasst uns ein Bisschen das Leben genie en!"<br>"Ja... Es ist so viel passiert. Und es gibt noch so viel zu tun... Ich bin gespannt, wie die Menschen das Kooperationsangebot der Maschinen aufnehmen werden... Noch Ende dieser Woche soll es wieder eine Ratssitzung geben..."  
>"Der Rat kann auch ohne dich abstimmen, Neo. G nn' dir mal etwas Ruhe."<br>"Hm, vielleicht hast du Recht. Gut, wir werden kommen. Ich freue mich. Ich w rde gerne mal wieder mit euch allen zusammensitzen... Wie lange ist das letzte Mal schon her? Seit Morpheus mich aus der Matrix geholt hat, ist kein einziger Tag ohne Sorge vergangen!"  
>"Aber das ndert sich jetzt. Und auch eurer Kleinen wird es gut tun, wenn ihr es euch gut gehen lasst..."<br>Neo hielt Katherine im Arm und schaute lange tief in ihre Augen.  
>Deine Augen sind so klar, und voller Freude... Ich will keine Last mehr auf dein Leben legen, kleine Katherine... Ich werde f r unser Gl ck einstehen... F r mein Herz... Es geh rt nur dir... Und deiner Mum. Von jetzt an bin ich f r mein Herz da.<p>

"Cas", fragte Neo schlie lich noch vorsichtig, "w rde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du vielleicht erst mal fter vorbeikommst und uns ein Bisschen mit dem Baby hilfst? Uns zeigst, wie das alles geht? Wir haben ehrlich gesagt beide nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell Eltern zu werden, und es gibt noch so viel, was uns im Kopf herumschwirrt... Nat rlich nur, wenn es dir nicht zu viel ist!"  
>"Nein, nein...", antwortete Cas, "ich hatte gehofft, dass du fragst. Nach Dozers Tod w rde es mir gut tun, wieder eine richtige Aufgabe zu haben. Nicht, dass meine eigene Rasselbande nicht Aufgabe genug w re, Gott, mehr als das... Ich warne dich, die k nnen ganz sch n anstrengend werden! Aber sie sind ein Segen. Ich helfe euch gerne!"<br>"Danke!"  
>Neo l chelte still, wie es seine Art war, und sein Dank war ernst gemeint.<br>"Na dann w rde ich mal sagen, bis ganz bald! Ich hau mich auf's Ohr und genie e meinen kinderfreien Tag!"  
>"Den hast du dir wahrscheinlich wirklich verdient!"<br>"Du solltest dich auch eine Runde aufs Ohr legen!"

Und so schlichen langsam nicht nur die Freude, sondern auch Freunde in Neo's und Trinity's Leben.  
>Trinity..., dachte Neo, w hrend er seine schlafende Freundin liebevoll ansah.<br>Kann es sein, dass die Leute uns m gen? Nicht bewundern, nicht f rchten, sondern einfach nur lieben? Dass es hier eine echte Gemeinschaft gibt? Die einander hilft und unterst tzt, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten? Und in der man gerne gibt, weil man wei , dass man nicht muss?  
>Er blickte in das Gesicht seiner Tochter.<br>So unerwartet Eltern werden... Und doch ber hrt es mich und das ist so unglaublich sch n... Ich kann es kaum glauben. Bald darauf schlief er mit Katherine im Arm auf dem Stuhl sitzend ein.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel sieben: Tageslicht

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, als Katherine leise an zu wimmern anfing. Trinity wurde sofort wach, und war ger hrt, als sie Neo dort schlafen sah.  
>Vorsichtig holte sie die Kleine aus seinem Arm und versuchte, ihn nicht zu wecken, denn er sah so friedlich aus.<br>"Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?", fl sterte sie dem Baby zu.  
>"Ich wette, es gibt was besseres als diesen Baby-Crispies-Flaschenmix. Mal sehen..."<p>

Nach der Geburt bekamen die Neugeborenen erst einmal eine sFertignahrung mit allen m glichen synthetisierten Vitaminen und Mineralien, genau wie die optimierte Nahrung auf den Schiffen, denn die Rohstoffe waren knapp in Zion. Au erdem war Trinity bald nach der Geburt vor Ersch pfung eingeschlafen, und nun hatte ihr niemand gezeigt, wie sie ihr Kind selbst ern hren konnte.  
>Es war ein merkw rdiges Gef hl, ihrem K rper zu vertrauen, den sie vor kurzem noch gehasst hatte. Doch es ging ganz nat rlich, fast wie von allein...<p>

Was soll ich f r dich f hlen, kleines M dchen?, dachte sie.  
>Ich bin so ersch pft... Doch du bringst so viel Freude.<p>

Ich war so verzweifelt... Und du verk rperst so viel Hoffnung.  
>Ich dachte, ich k nnte mein Leben nie wieder ertagen, und jetzt bin ich das Vertrauen selbst...<br>Das nehme ich vielleicht einfach hin, anstatt dar ber nachzudenken.  
>Mein Verstand wird es ohnehin nie verstehen... Zumindest nicht jetzt.<br>Manchmal wirst du mir bestimmt ganz sch n auf die Nerven gehen, doch auch das ist okay.  
>Ich h tte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Mutter werde...<br>Tr nen rannen ber Trinity's Gesicht, w hrend sie ihr Baby im Arm hielt und es stillte.  
>Tr nen vor R hrung und Verzweiflung, vor Erleichterung und all dem Schmerz, den sie durchlebt hatte. Und Tr nen vor Gl ck, weil sie mit dem Leben eins geworden war...<br>Diesen Moment bewahrte Trinity f r immer in ihrem Herzen auf.

Und auch obwohl sie wach blieb, w hrend der n chste Tag heranbrach, f hlte sie sich st rNea als je zuvor. Sie wusste jetzt, sie w rde es schaffen, alles schaffen, gemeinsam mit Neo. Was immer die Zukunft auch bringern w rde, sie hatte begonnen... Und von nun an wollte Trinity daran glauben, dass die Zukunft gut sein w rde, dass sie anders sein w rde, und dass sie endlich vertrauen konnte... Dadurch w rde sie auch eine Kraftquelle f r die Menschen werden, doch das ahnte sie jetzt noch nicht. Nun wollte sie endlich erst einmal ihr eigenes Leben genie en.  
>Dass sie am Leben war, das wurde ihr gerade erst wirklich bewusst. Und wie sch n es war, am ganz normalen Leben teilzunehmen... einfach nur zu sein... Alles andere war der ehemaligen Soldatin vorerst egal. Der Krieg war vorbei, und die Menschen konnten wieder aufatmen... Nicht nur, weil eine unkontrollierbare, st ndige Bedrohung vorr bergegangen war... Nein, es hatte sich auch etwas in ihr selbst ver ndert. Sie hatte sich selbst befreit...<p>

Als die Krankenschwester hereinkam und das Licht anknipste, wurde auch Neo endlich wach. Sein Kopf war w hrend des Schlafs auf das Nachtschr nkchen gesunken, und nun sah er wirklich groggy aus. "Wach auf, Neo...", fl sterte Trinity, w hrend sie mit der Hand ber seinen Kopf strich.

"Wie ich sehe, haben sie die kleine heute Nacht schon gestillt", bemerkte die Krankenschwester, und berpr fte Katherine's Befinden. "und Wickeln brauchen wir ihnen wohl auch nicht mehr zeigen!"  
>"Hab ich gestern Abend gelernt", bemerkte Neo noch m de, "irgendwas muss ich ja auch tun!"<br>"Irgendwas?", neckte Trinity ihn, "Ohne dich h tte ich das alles gar nicht durchgestanden! Und... ohne dich g be es die kleine gar nicht!", zwinNeate sie ihm zu.  
>Neo grinste, w hrend er seinen Kopf an Trinity's Schulter lehnte, und seine Kleine zufrieden betrachtete, die ihnen die Krankenschwester gerade zur ckgab.<p>

Alles geht so schnell... dachte er. Aber hey, ich bin der Auserw hlte... Mein Gehirn kriegt das schon irgendwie auf die Reihe... Irgendwann. Und du... bist meine Auserw hlte... "Trinity..."  
>Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an, und wusste genau, was er dachte.<br>"...Ich liebe dich."  
>"Und ich liebe dich...Von jetzt an bleiben wir zusammen.", f gte sie nach einer langen Pause hinzu, denn sie f hlte, was er f hlte. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir hier in dieser Welt zusammen sein k nnen. Habe ich je behauptet, ich hasse die Maschinen? Nein, ich danke ihnen auch. F r alles, was sie uns geschenkt haben, inklusive der Kleinen hier. Sie mussten wohl genauso dazulernen wie wir..."<p>

"Sie haben uns nur das gezeigt, was wir an uns selbst nicht mochten.", sagte Neo. In Wahrheit sind sie gro artige Wesen, genau wie wir... Sie haben uns viel ber uns selbst gezeigt, und wir ihnen ber sie. Ich glaube, in die Zukunft k nnen wir nur gemeinsam gehen. Ob die Menschen das jetzt auch verstehen werden?" Neo strich ber den kleinen Kopf seiner Tochter.  
>"Ich glaube, sie haben bereits verstanden", sagte Trinity. "Glaube an sie, wie sie an dich gelaubt haben."<br>"Das tue ich."  
>"Vertraue in uns. Sie werden uns glauben. Ich bin so gespannt, was Katherine der Welt einmal zu sagen haben wird..."<br>"Den Weg in die Zukunft. Mensch und Maschine sind in ihr eins geworden. Ein kleines Bisschen Cyborgs waren wir ja alle irgendwie, mit all den Anschl ssen in unseren K rpern... Allein deswegen waren wir bereits mit den Maschinen verbunden. Aber Katherine... Sie tr gt das Licht in sich. Wie wir beide..."

Trinity verstand noch nicht ganz, was Neo meinte. Aber sie f hlte seine Liebe zu ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, und seine Liebe zu ihr. Und den tiefen Frieden, den sie heute Nacht gefunden hatte. Frieden mit sich selbt, mit den Maschinen und mit der Welt, in der sie lebte. Sie hatte nun keine Angst mehr. Beim Anblick ihres Kindes hatte sie gesp rt, das alles gut war, so wie es war, und das sie und Neo ihren gemeinsamen Weg gehen w rden. Und dass sie ihn nicht l nger alleine gehen mussten...  
>Denn die Menschen wie die Maschinen waren jetzt bereit f r eine Ver nderung.<br>Neo und Trinity waren nur vorangegangen, und hatten ein zweites Leben geschenkt bekommen; auf der Erde, inmitten der Menschen, in dem K rper den sie kannten... Auch wenn er sich jetzt anders anf hlte als zuvor. Doch jetzt sollte der angenehme Teil ihrer Reise beginnen...  
>Die beiden Zivilisationen der Menschen und Maschinen w rden jetzt erbl hen, gemeinsam, Schritt f r Schritt, auch wenn dieser Prozess gerade erst begonnen hatte.<br>Viele Verhandlungen w rden gef hrt, und viele Ver nderungen durchgef hrt werden m ssen.  
>Doch die Zeit war jetzt reif... Neo und Trinity w rden die Menschen in diesem Prozess begleiten und unterst tzen, w hrend sie sich endlich erlaubten, das Leben zu genie en. Denn das hatten sie sich so sehr verdient...<p>

"Ich finde, sie haben es sich verdient, heute entlassen zu werden!", meinte der Oberarzt. "Schade nur, endlich dachten wir, wir h tten einen richtig komplizierten Patienten, an dem wir etwas lernen k nnten, und schon wieder gehen sie uns durch die Lappen. Aber...", fl sterte er nun, "mein Cousin hat mir zugeraunt, dass sie beide bald heiraten werden. Da m chte ich aber bitte dabei sein!"  
>"Selbsteinlader gibt's nicht!", entgegnete Trinity trocken.<br>"Mist", meinte der Arzt. "Vielleicht klappt's n chstes Mal."  
>"Wir feiern nur mit unseren engsten Freunden", erkl rte Neo. "Im Moment herrscht so viel Aufregung..."<br>"Schon in Ordnung", meinte der Oberarzt, "Ich bin ja nicht ihr Schwiegervater. Lassen sie es sich gut gehen! Und kommen sie nicht so bald wieder... Obwohl, wenn ich es mir Recht berlege..."  
>"Komm", sagte Trinity, "Ich muss hier raus, bevor ich als Laborratte ende!", sagte sie frech, verabschiedete sich vom Personal und rief ihm noch hinterher: "Danke f r alles!"<p>

Wieder zu Hause meinte Neo: "Du warst ganz sch n frech zu dem armen Arzt!"  
>"Daf r bin ich gut zu dir!", antwortete Trinity und legte ihre Arme um Neos Hals, w hrend sie ihn innig k sste. "Liebende, nicht nur Mama und Papa, das haben wir uns versprochen!", zwinNeate sie ihm zu. "Ich habe nichts dagegen!", grinste Neo. Er wusste selbst, dass es die n chsten Wochen ber nur beim K ssen bleiben w rde, bis sich Trinity wieder ganz erholt hatte. Doch er genoss es sichtlich, dass die Kleine schlief und er und Trinity Zeit f reinander hatten. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel acht: Feier des Lebens

In der Zwischenzeit stimmte der Rat bereits ber das weitere Vorgehen ab.  
>Man entschied, eine weitere gro e Versammlung aller B rger von Zion abzuhalten, und ber die Zukunft abzustimmen. Als Neo das am Abend erfuhr, nahm er sich vor, noch einmal vor den Menschen zu sprechen, doch diesmal mit seiner eigenen Stimme.<p>

Aber heute Abend wollte er endlich mal wieder an etwas anderes denken.  
>Zee und Link hatte aus den wenigen Zutaten die es in Zion gab, ein liebevolles Essen zubereitet, und Cas hatte mit ihren Kindern etwas gebacken. Dazu gab es ein warmes, alkoholisiertes Gebr u, das Link streng bewachte. Nach dem Essen brachte er seine Nichte und seinen Neffen ins Bett, und Katherine konnte auch schon einschlafen, nachdem sie ihre Mutter eine gute Weile von der Party abgehalten hatte.<br>"S es kleines Baby!", stellte Cas' Tochter fest und gab Kathrine einen Kuss.  
>"Du weckst sie noch auf!", meinte ihr Bruder neunmalklug. "Ich komme alle halbe Stunde gucken!", warnte Link die Kinder schlitz ugig. "So lange, bis ihr eigeschlafen seid!" Doch das stellte f r die Kinder berhaupt kein Problem dar, sondern eher einen Anreiz, wach zu bleiben und zu z hlen, wie oft ihr Onkel noch hereinkam.<p>

Morpheus klopfte an die T r von Links und Zee's Quartier und alle waren erstaunt, als er Niobe mitbrachte. Neo und Trinity verstanden.  
>Sie waren erleichtert, dass ihr Freund Zufiredenheit gefunden zu haben schien.<br>Aber ein Gespr ch mit Locke stand noch aus, wie Morpheus berichtete.  
>"Auch das werdet ihr schaffen", versicherte Cas. "Sicher ist er gar nicht so emp rt, wie ihr gerade glaubt. Vielleicht wei er eure Ehrlichkeit zu sch tzen! Ich finde es gut, dass ihr mit ihm reden wollt!"<br>"Kennst du ihn etwa?", fragte Niobe.  
>Cas musste lachen. "Ich war mit ihm zusammen in der Grundschule. Auch damals war er schon so furchtbar ernst, und wollte immer der Beste im Sportteam sein... Aber wenn es um M dchen ging, war er immer ganz sch chtern. Einmal habe ich ihn zum Weinen gebracht, als er mir so hart mit dem Ball gegen den Kopf schoss, dass ich umkippte... Das war ihm furchtbar peinlich! Er hat sich hundertmal bei mir daf r entschuldigt... Ich glaube, tief in seinem Inneren ist er gar nicht so ein bler Neal."<br>"Ist er nicht", sagte Niobe. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Captain. Gef hle sind manchmal verwirrend... Hauptsache, wir sind ehrlich zueinander. Da gibt es kein richtig und kein Falsch...", erwiederte Cas.  
>"Hoffen wir, dass Locke das auch so sieht!", sagte Niobe betr bt. "Ich stelle mir schon wieder seinen hochroten Kopf vor..."<br>Cas musste grinsen, und doch empfand sie Mitgef hl f r den stets aufgebrachten Commander.

"Neo", meinte Morpheus pl tzlich ruhig, um ein anderes Thema anzufangen, "Willst du immer noch, dass ich bei eurer Hochzeit..."  
>"Wenn du es noch willst, w re es uns nach wie vor eine Ehre!"<br>"Gerne, mein Freund." Morpheus l chelte. "Wisst ihr schon, wann...?"  
>Trinity sch ttelte l chelnd den Kopf: "Wir wollen uns doch erst einmal ein Bisschen Ruhe g nnen."<br>"Aber in zwei, drei Wochen vielleicht?", neckte Neo sie. "Es geht mir sowieso alles viel zu schnell im Moment, da macht das Bisschen mehr Aufregung eigentlich auch nichts mehr aus!"  
>Trinity grinste. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Du hast es geh rt Morpheus, wir buchen dich f r in zwei, drei Wochen. Cas, deine Kinder k nnen Papierblumen schmei en, und Trauzeugen haben wir auch schon... Gut. Hochzeit fertig geplant! Zum Essen gibt es..."<br>"Sex cripies", sagte Neo und k sste ihren Nacken.  
>"Das wird eine richtig gute Fete!", freute Link sich und meinte das im Gegensatz zu den anderen hundertprozentig ernst. "Ganz ehrlich Leute, die Nachrichten werden immer besser! Ich vermisse ausgelassene Feiern... Das haben wir uns redlich verdient! Also fangen wir doch heute Abend schon einmal an. Hier kommt mein Punsch..."<br>Bei warmem Ges ff f hlten sich alle wie bei einer guten alten Runde auf der Neb, oder auf der Logos. Wobei Niobe es vorzog, jetzt und hier im Quartier von Morpheus' Operator zu feiern, denn alles, was einmal gewesen war, wollte sie hinter sich lassen, wenn es auch eine gro artige Zeit gewesen war. 


End file.
